Never Give Up
by Kagome4Inu
Summary: (complete!)Kagome isn't feeling herself nowadays. She has a new dad, and Hojo just broke up with her. But there's someone wanting to help without her noticing. Will she ever see it? KagInu SanMir KogAyame RinSess and more
1. Faithless

Well time to make up a new story. I should be working on my others...but I have an idea I guess...anyways...here goes nothing!  
  
~*~*~*~Don't Give Up~*~*~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: (i never put these...lol) I do not Inuyasha...but I did steal him and lock him in my room! MWAHAHAHAHA...*looks around*  
  
~*~Chapter One: Faithless~*~  
  
'Dammit...' A girl with medium long raven hair fiddled with her pencil in class. 'I hate school'  
  
She hadn't been feeling her best lately. In case you hadn't noticed.   
  
"Kagome?" Another raven haired girl, hair in a ponytail, tapped on her friend's desk.  
  
Kagome lazily looked at her friend, "Yea?"  
  
"You...ok?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Truth was, she was anything but fine. her mom had finally remarried, thinking it was best for the family. Kagome didn't exactly 'love' her new step-dad. What's more, is her and Hojo had broken up last week. Hojo 'just wanted to be friends'. Sarcasm had become her best friend, hadn't it? She sighed in her Algebra class and silently cursed herself for no reason.  
  
Meanwhile, Sango was quite worried about Kagome. This was NOT the Kagome she remembered. Course, she couldn't completely blame her. I mean, her and Hojo had been dating for...three months now? Yes, three.(A/N: I think while I type...sorry lol) Sango thought some more on it as class ended.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Feh!"   
  
"Inuyasha! Can't you at least consider it?"  
  
"I said no!"  
  
"I believe you said 'Feh!'. Not no" A black haired boy mocked the silver haired one.   
  
Another day, another arguement. No big deal. Best friends have 'em all the time, "Miroku, I don't want to!"  
  
Miroku sighed. He was trying to convince Inuyasha to put his guitar and singing skills to use in a band, but Inuyasha insisted it was only for fun.  
  
Kagome and Sango left their class and glanced at Inuyasha and Miroku. Miroku waved them over. Sango took in a breath and dragged Kagome with her, "Hey guys."  
  
Miroku smiled, "Why hello Sango! Hi Kagome"  
  
Inuyasha was messing with stuff inside his locker. Which he'd been doing for about three months now. (A/N: *COUGH!*)   
  
Miroku tapped Inuyasha's shoulder, "Inuyasha! At least PRETEND to care our friends came to say hi!"  
  
Inuyasha blinked, "What do you mean 'pretend'?!"  
  
"Well you're being rude"  
  
"Shut UP!"  
  
"AH!!!!" Miroku leaped behind Sango in an attempt to escape Inuyasha's fury. He quickly recovered, and saw something just begging to be grabbed.  
  
"MIROKU!!!!" *SLAP* Sango rolled her eyes, "Do you mind?"  
  
"Not at all Sango"  
  
*SLAP* The three left Miroku with two slap marks on his face. Inuyasha shook his head, "He should learn to keep his mouth shut."  
  
Sango and Kagome both nodded.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Moving onto other things...Kagome?" Inuyasha leaned over to try and move on from Miroku. It was a fun subject, but Sango had begun beating Miroku, so he couldn't hear them making fun of him. (A/N: Poor guy...lol)  
  
"Yea?"  
  
Inuyasha spoke without thinking first, "Have you and Hobo finally broken up?"  
  
Kagome fought tears and nodded, "His name's Hojo."  
  
Inuyasha blinked. He could smell the salt water gathering at her eyes. He tried to fix it, "Oh...whhe-when'd it happen?"  
  
Bad move. Kagome choked and looked down, "Friday..."  
  
"Oh...I'm...uh sorry"  
  
Inuyasha turned back to his paper. He was not sorry they broke up. He was just sorry Kagome was this upset about it.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
School was over, and Inuyasha was bored. He sat in the gymnasium...in the gym. It was the only room always open to students. He usually left his guitar at school, it was easier to play in the gym. There was a stage too. Yes, stage. One for plays that came into town, or any performances the school wanted to show off. The gym had bleachers, it worked out good. But back to the actual story...  
  
Inuyasha strummed his guitar for awhile and sang 'for fun':  
  
(JUST to let you all know. I did not write this song. In the story, Inuyasha did, but in real life, Lifehouse did. Called 'Take me Away'...nor the next song...it's called 'Spin'. Also-Lifehouse)  
  
(Hints, ...nevermind...)  
  
~*~this time, all i want is you  
  
there is no one else  
  
who can take your place  
  
this time...you burn me with your eyes  
  
you see past all the lies  
  
you take it all away  
  
ive seen it all  
  
and its never enough  
  
it keeps leaving me needing you  
  
Take me away  
  
Take me away  
  
Ive got nothing left to say  
  
Just take me away  
  
I try  
  
to make my way to you  
  
Still I feel so lost  
  
I dont know what else I can do  
  
Ive seen it all   
  
and its never enough  
  
It keeps leavin me needing you  
  
Take me away  
  
Take me away  
  
Ive got nothing left to say  
  
Just take me away  
  
Dont give up on me yet  
  
dont forget who i am  
  
Well i know im not there yet  
  
but dont let me stay here all alone  
  
...This time...all I want is you  
  
there is no one else  
  
who can take your place...  
  
Ive seen enough  
  
and its never enough  
  
it keeps me leavin me needin you  
  
...Take me away...  
  
Take me away  
  
Ive got nothing else to say  
  
Just take me away~*~  
  
He stopped playing and sat the guitar down. Kagome was listening from the outside door to the gym. It was a hobby. Listen to Inuyasha play, since he never played when he knew someone was listening.  
  
Kagome turned and began walking home, 'Ugh...I hope what's-his-face is still at work'  
  
She dragged her feet and slid the door open to her house, "I'm home..."  
  
Kagome's mother, whom I shall name...Misaki walked out of the kitchen with a smile, "How was school dear?"  
  
"Okay. Just the usual."   
  
Misaki nodded and smiled again before re-entering the kitchen to cook dinner. Kagome took off her shoes and headed upstairs.  
  
"You're late AGAIN." Kagome looked up, not that she needed to. She recognized the newest voice in her house. Her step-dad was leaning against the door to her bedroom, blocking her only place of refuge. He, whom I shall name Fuyuki, raised and eyebrow, "Why?"  
  
Kagome took in a deep breath, "I had to pick up an assignment."  
  
"Why's that? Did you skip school or something?"  
  
"No. We were just supposed to go get it after school."  
  
She hoped that was enough and she could get past, but sadly, she could not. He rubbed his chin, "Well, you gonna be late tomorrow too?"  
  
Kagome sighed, how annoying! She shrugged. Fuyuki noticed her annoyance, and slapped her across the face. Kagome's eyes widened and she covered her right cheek.  
  
He walked off, "Don't be late again!"  
  
She rubbed her cheek and entered her room. She closed the door and spoke under her breath, "Jerk"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm working on Chapter Two ALREADY. So...please review? ^.^U  
  
~*~Sasami~*~ 


	2. Let Go Already!

Well since I got so many reviews for this one, I'll put up this chapter before the others.(I need some votes and replies to my other stories)  
  
ANYWAYS:  
  
I mentioned a song called 'Spin'...well I decided to save it for the end. It fits my ending...which isn't coming soon, don't worry! Unless you want it ending soon *rubs head*  
  
And one more thing to bug you about...I might have like, a song per chapter, depends...if it sounds like it'll annoy ya'll, just say so! ^.^  
  
No disclaimer, cause I think we all know I don't own Inuyasha. *hears banging upstairs* Um...but I never said I didn't STEAL him...  
  
~*~Chapter Two: Let Go Already!~*~  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" A voice came up next to Kagome on the walk to school.  
  
"I'm fine, Sango"  
  
Sango sighed. She knew Kagome wasn't fine. She's been saying that since Friday.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha leaned back in class and yawned. He had stayed up too late last night. No real reason behind it, just couldn't fall asleep.  
  
"Hey! Off my desk mutt face!"  
  
Inuyasha shot forward, he had forgotten who was behind him in class, he turned around, "Shut up you mangy wolf, I can touch any desk I want!"  
  
Before any more punches could be thrown, Miroku stopped them. He started talking about Sango and how 'lovely' she was. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Koga slammed his forehead on the desk.  
  
Miroku stopped, "What's wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up, "Oh nothing"  
  
Miroku rubbed his head. Oh well. Next period was the 'oh-so-wonderful-world' of history. This gave some of the class a nice sleeping period, mainly because this teacher didn't pay much attention to the students in the back. But it wasn't his fault. He just didn't notice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome entered history and caught a seat in the back near Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha. She lazily set her head down on her desk only to be woken by Sango, begging to tell all about some movie star.   
  
"Uh huh...right. He's not hott"  
  
"Sure he is Kagome!"  
  
"Ladies, what might you be talking about?" Miroku turned around, startling Sango.   
  
She took her opportunity, "Talking about cute guys."  
  
Miroku smiled, "I'm so flattered!"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes fakely, "Riiiight"  
  
Inuyasha turned around, "Miroku wishes he was cute"  
  
Sango laughed, "And you are?"  
  
Inuyasha immediately looked around blankly, "Well...I dont know! Feh!"  
  
.......  
  
RIIIING!!!  
  
"Class is over!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once again, Inuyasha was playing some music...and Kagome was listening. She did NOT want to go home.  
  
~*~  
  
Time goes by  
  
I just try  
  
To hold my  
  
Head up high  
  
People try  
  
To deny  
  
Classify, or just hide?  
  
You're feelings  
  
What's inside  
  
Broken hearts and hard times  
  
Don't let life bring you down this time  
  
I'm sitting here,crying here  
  
You're alone and dying   
  
There waiting for bad news  
  
Like walking on broken glass  
  
No answers for what was asked  
  
You're all alone  
  
But you know...  
  
That I'd give my life for you  
  
Time can be  
  
Nothing but our enemy  
  
Don't give up  
  
Just hold on  
  
Is the pain just too strong  
  
To hold on  
  
Sometimes we right  
  
Tonight will be the night  
  
You'll break free from this fight  
  
Don't let life bring you down this time  
  
I'm sitting here,crying here  
  
You're alone and dying   
  
There waiting for bad news  
  
Like walking on broken glass  
  
No answers for what was asked  
  
You're all alone  
  
But you know...  
  
That I'd give my life for you  
  
Time can be  
  
Nothing but our enemy  
  
I die inside from all I feel  
  
Does it have to be this way?  
  
Memories of yesterday  
  
But it all just slips away  
  
I'd give up everything I have  
  
Just to keep you warm a day  
  
I know that,it's not right  
  
Why do we feel this way?  
  
Why do I feel this way?  
  
I'm sitting here,crying here  
  
You're alone and dying   
  
There waiting for bad news  
  
Like walking on broken glass  
  
No answers for what was asked  
  
You're all alone  
  
But you know...  
  
That I'd give my life for you  
  
Time can be  
  
Nothing but our enemy...  
  
~*~  
  
'He's so good at singing...' Kagome thought as she turned to leave. She turned around and walked into someone. She looked up and her eyes widened.  
  
"So this is where you've been the past three days?"  
  
"Um...-"  
  
He rose up his hand and threw her to the ground. She struggled to get up and he kicked her.  
  
"Stop it!!"  
  
Fuyuki stopped and looked down at her, "You deserve punishment for lying to me."  
  
Kagome began standing, but he held her down with his foot, "Don't do it again, understand?"  
  
"But I want to hear In-"  
  
Before she could finish, he kicked her again, "Understand?!"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Good. Be home in ten minutes."  
  
Kagome lifted her shirt slightly to see a large red mark where he had kicked. That was going to leave a mark for sure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sniff. Sniff. "Kagome?"   
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and caught Kagome's scent. He looked around and saw no one. He then smelt slight fear coating her. He stood up, put away his guitar, and noticed the door leading to the outside was slightly open.  
  
He rushed out the door and saw her clutching her stomache and walking off, "Ka...gome?"  
  
Kagome quickly spun around, "Inuyasha?"  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
Kagome looked down, "I fell. I'm fine."  
  
Inuyasha knew her she wouldn't be holding her stomach if she had merely fallen. But he didn't want to push it, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Another pause. Kagome found the ground quite interesting, "I...heard you playing and wanted to see what you were singing..."  
  
Inuyasha was slightly embarrassed. He didn't want Kagome knowing the songs he wrote for her. He nodded, "Oh. Um, you sure youre okay?"  
  
Kagome nodded. She then waved and walked away. 'He can't know about Fuyuki...I just...can't let him...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Um, ta da? Eh, I'm trying not to be sappy, but still sweet. And horror-LIKE, but not horror. Cause I hate horror...but anyways lol...please review  
  
~*~Sasami~*~ 


	3. Don't Go

OH DANG! TIME FLIES!!! I'm soooo sorry! I didn't mean to not update...I just haven't thought of what to write is all...  
  
But I'll give it a go!!  
  
~*~Chapter 3: Don't Go~*~  
  
Kagome sat silently in her room while she thought things through. She stood and looked out the window. As she stood she felt a pain in her side. 'Dammit. It's bruising. I can't live like this!'  
  
But what was there to do? How was she supposed to fix this one? She'd always been the cheery one to help everyone with their problems, she'd never had any of her own like this. She was caught at a bump in the road.  
  
"I'd love to ask my friends about it, but they wouldn't know how to help...no one does"  
  
She gazed out the window and saw Inuyasha walk by. She almost yelled out his name, but decided not to. No, he can't help either! She had to figure this out herself.  
  
After another hour of silence in her room, she thought up one thing. To Leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Has anyone seen Kagome Higurashi today class?" The teacher stood up front, trying to take role.  
  
Everyone looked around and shrugged. Inuyasha thought silently to himself, 'She looked fine when I passed by her house yesterday...course, right after school...she looked like she'd seen a ghost...I'll have to check on her at lunch'  
  
So...lunch time arrived. Being 17, Inuyasha had a car, and could drive it. He drove to her house since it wasn't far from the school and knocked on the door. Masaki(I think is what I named Kagome's mom) answered, "Why hello Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha looked around, "Is Kagome around?"  
  
Blinking repeatedly, Masaki slightly covered her mouth with her fingers, "No...she said she was headed to school this morning. I haven't seen her since."  
  
Inuyasha kicked the ground, "Then where'd she go?"  
  
He looked at his watch, he still had 20 minutes to figure this out before he had to get back to school. He said his goodbyes to Masaki and rushed off. He began thinking hard about things, and where she would've gone. Maybe that well house. She always went there when she as upset before. He rushed into the wellhouse, and saw her sitting on the well edge with her back to him. He could tell her cheers were wet with hot tears. Calmly, he stepped forward and spoke softly, "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome spun around and choked up some more tears. She turned away again and sighed. Inuyasha stepped forward again, "What's going on?"  
  
"N-Nothing!" Kagome jumped up and pushed past him. Inuyasha tried to run after her, but by the time he turned around, she was out of sight.  
  
"Kagome! Where did you--Don't ...leave"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Short chapter i know, but im at a writers block on all these stories! IM SORRY! I NEED IDEAS!  
  
~*~Sasami~*~ 


	4. Chasing Love

Alright, lets see if I can write a good chapter!  
  
Chapter 4: Chasing Love  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air and caught the scent of Kagome. He ran in the direction of her scent until he saw a glimpse of her racing into an alley. He turned into the alley and looked around. "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome spun around in the darkness and saw silver hair fade into the darkness of the alley, "Inuyasha..."  
  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha made his way to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder. She sighed and shook her head, "I'm fine. Really."  
  
"Like I'll believe that. You skipped school and tried to run away!"  
  
Kagome sighed, "Really, I'm ok. Can you take me home?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and led her out of the pitch black alleyway and stopped at her front door, "You sure you're alright?"  
  
Kagome faintly smiled, "Yes, thank you Inuyasha"  
  
She then disappeared inside the walls of her home. Inuyasha dropped his head and went home.  
  
"Your mother told me you weren't at school today."  
  
Kagome looked around, "I-...Where is Mom?"  
  
"She has some errands to run, she'll be back in a few hours."  
  
Kagome continued searching the house, "And Sota? And Grandpa?"  
  
"Baseball game."  
  
Kagome spotted Fuyuki finally standing at the top of the stairs. She walked up the stairs and attempted to pass, but Fuyuki refused to move.  
  
"It's just you and me."  
  
Kagome looked up at her so-called stepfather and his eyes had a sense of lust in them. Kagome's heart beat faster and she again tried to push past him. He shook his head and pinned her to the wall, "You should learn some respect" With that, he ripped her shirt off her and Kagome wriggled desperate to escape.  
  
"LET ME GO!!" Tears burned at her eyes while Fuyuki began painfully massaging her breasts. Kagome screamed as fear swept over her.  
  
Inuyasha was crossing the street when he heard a scream. "Kagome?"  
  
"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her face was soaked from all her crying as Fuyuki continued raping her. As he reached lower she heard the front door burst open. Fuyuki stopped and turned around to look down the stairs.  
  
Amber eyes glowed in the darkness of the house, "Get away from her!"  
  
Fuyuki grabbed Kagome by the arm, "And what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Inuyasha twitched in anger and flew up the stairs. He reared back and slammed his fist into Fuyuki's face. Inuyasha watched as Fuyuki fell to the ground. Kagome fell to her knees, still trembling in fear.  
  
"Kagome...what...?"  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome flew into Inuyasha's arms and sobbed uncontrollably into his shirt. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on the top of hers.  
  
"Kagome...you have to tell me what's going on around here."  
  
Not the longest chapter, and things are moving a little faster than I had planned. I was thinking Chapter 10 would have something like this, but oh well...I needed to write something before you all stopped reading my fanfics...  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE  
  
Sasami 


	5. Secrets Tell Lies

Hey, I updated soon due to popular demand! Well...sort of anyway .  
  
Chapter 5: Secrets Tell Lies  
  
(Last time Inuyasha punched Fuyuki and is now trying to find out whats wrong with Kagome...just so ya know!)  
  
"Inuyasha...I...can't"   
  
Kagome clenched tigher to his shirt hoping it would just end and she wouldn't have to tell about it. But no, Inuyasha wasn't about to ignore the fact he found Kagome in that situation. He needed answers!  
  
He slightly pulled her back to look at her, "Kagome, your step dad was just about to--and--you have to tell me!"  
  
Kagome shook her head and sighed, "I don't want to worry you. I'll be fine. I just...have to make sure I'm not at home alone with him that's all. I'll go to Sango's or something if he's the only one left. I promise."  
  
Failure. Inuyasha decided not to make her mad by pushing at it so he helped her up and looked away, "Um...You might wanna go fix your-uh-clothes."  
  
Blushing, Kagome silently left for her room. Fuyuki slowly regained consciousness, startling Inuyasha. 'They usually stay out for at least three hours...' he shrugged away his thoughts and prepared to knock out the one who'd done such wrong.  
  
"Boy, you'll be sorry for that"  
  
"I highly doubt it"  
  
"You won't doubt it much longer, kid"  
  
"Don't call me kid!"  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and flexed his claws. Fuyuki smirked, "Ah, I see you have demon in you...well in that case..." Fuyuki suddenly transformed to a more demon-like form, claws, fangs, and two brown ears, resembling that of a coyote's(eh, couldnt think of anything). Inuyasha was slightly surprised, but he shrugged, 'More fun to beat up a demon anyway'  
  
Fuyuki slashed at Inuyasha who dodged just barely, 'Damn he's fast...' Inuyasha thought as he proceeded to maintain the defensive. Kagome could hear the racket in the hallway and swung the door open, "Inuyasha! Fuyuki leave him alone!!"  
  
She had known he was demon, more of a reason she didn't like being around him. She wasn't comfortable around this demon. Inuyasha became distracted by Kagome's calls and turned his head, giving Fuyuki the chance to send him flying into the next room.  
  
"INUYASHA!!"  
  
Hold on to me love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
Kagome leaped forward and pushed Inuyasha to the ground, "FUYUKI STOP!!"  
  
Inuyasha could only watch as Fuyuki swung his arm and slammed her in the stomach. He dug his claws in and she fell to the ground.  
  
Fuyuki raised an eyebrow, "Pathetic. You wasted your life for a mutt"  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and his eyes flashed red. In a blink of an eye, blood spilled out of Fuyuki, and he was dead.  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet rapture and life  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
Inuyasha returned to normal and flew to Kagome's side. He lifted her up and held her like a child in his arms, "K-Kagome?"  
  
Tears filled his eyes as she slowly opened her own. She sighed, "I'm so sorry"  
  
"Why would you be sorry?"  
  
"You wasted your time coming here..."  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me and know I was hiding in a hollow tree  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, "It's never a waste."  
  
"Its over now though...For me"  
  
"Don't say that Kagome!"  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet rapture and life  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
Kagome weakly smiled, "I love you"  
  
She closed her eyes and fell limp in his embrace. He shook violently and held back the tears stinging his eyes, "Kagome!"  
  
Losing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will lead you here  
  
But still you wait and know the truth  
  
No one's there  
  
Say goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Silence fell over the room as the clock ticked, without sound.  
  
Holding me  
  
As you fade tonight  
  
Say goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Holding me,holding me  
  
Inuyasha refused to believe it, "You won't die!! Kagome you can't just leave me!"  
  
Sweet rapture and life  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
He heard her last words ring in his head, 'I love you...' "Kagome you didn't let me say I love you too!"  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
"I won't let you go...never!"  
  
Song inspired it. Review...who knows what I'll do now mwahah  
  
Sasami 


	6. The Sacred What?

Most of you probably want her back to life...well...hmmmmm evil smirk Let me put it this way...if I dont get more reviews, I just might leave her for dead mwahahaha...which would stink for me cause i like kagome. so REVIEW!!!  
  
laugh  
  
...Chapter 6: The Sacred What?...  
  
"Inuyasha, you can't mean to say she's d-" Sango cut off and looked at Inuyasha with unbelieving eyes.  
  
Inuyasha clenched his fists, "Her family's put her in the hospital, but..."  
  
Miroku was searching through one of his history books, when Ayame hit him on the head, "The least you could do is listen!"  
  
Miroku shook his head, "I am, it's just...I think I know a way to help you Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha pushed past the two girls and leaned over the book in the boy's hand. Miroku turned through some more pages and jumped up in joy, knocking Inuyasha backwards.  
  
"Here it is!! The Sacred Shikon Jewel is said to have the power to bring back a lost life!"  
  
"The Sacred what?"  
  
"Sacred Shikon Jewel; we learned about it last semester"  
  
Inuyasha blinked, "Does it really exist now?"  
  
Miroku shrugged, "I-I'm not sure exactly. It's somewhere in the caves of Midoriko, creator of the jewel. Inuyasha, you might be able to save Kagome afterall!"  
  
Sango and Ayame gave each other a hug, then Sango paused, "But how will we find it? We don't know where those caves are"  
  
"Doesn't matter. I'll find them even if it takes forever"   
  
The four (Koga's there, he just hasnt spoken yet) looked up at Inuyasha and nodded in acknowledgement. With that, they all separated for class.  
  
................  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi (Yea...same last name...lol get over it), we aren't sure if Kagome will make it"  
  
"Y-yes...I see..." Masaki spoke through sobs and slowly sat down next to her daughter, who lay silent on the hospital bed.  
  
Silence grew throughout the room, and Kagome slightly moved in her sleep. No, she truly may not make it, that was easy to see. Fuyuki had almost put a hole all the way through her that night. It didn't seem possible for her to leave like this, but...  
  
................  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! I promise"  
  
Inuyasha turned around and squinted through the fog. He could faintly see Kagome, smiling at him. Naturally, he didn't expect to be seeing her.  
  
"What-how'd you-..."  
  
"Don't forget me!"  
  
"Kagome why would I forget you!"  
  
Purple light engulfed everything in his sight. He opened his eyes, finding himself in bed.  
  
"It was just a dream"  
  
He sighed, "I wouldn't forget you, Kagome"  
  
................  
  
After two days, school had ended for the summer. What a coinsidence! Inuyasha packed some things into a bag, and told Miroku he was giong out to find this 'jewel'. Miroku insisted on going, as did Sango. Ayame and Koga stayed behind, that way they could keep Inuyasha updated on Kagome's condition. With that, they headed out.  
  
Miroku was the main guide, seeing he knew most about it, "Well, I've been asking around, and there's said to be some caves off the coast of Japan"  
  
And off they went, to the coast of Japan. Soon, they found it wasn't going to be easy. Demons were everywhere, some NOT in the form of a human. But these were only found in forests and other wild places, where anything was free to roam. True, it had been once said demons would die out, but somehow they managed to live. I mean, Inuyasha's half demon, right? Ok, back to the story.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yea Sango?"  
  
"What exactly happened that night...?"  
  
"Nothing. It's...something Kagome would have to tell you herself"  
  
"Oh, well, either way, I'm sure she's glad you were there with her"  
  
"..."  
  
......................................................  
  
Hey, you didn't think I'd let that jewel go without being in my story now did you? anyways. REMEMBER:  
  
Review or I KILL KAGOME! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA...looks around Kikyo fans...bleh don't kill yourselves she's in the story too. just not at this very second  
  
Sasami 


	7. Journeys and Meetings

Eh not enough reviews, but hey, -shrugs-  
  
...Chapter 7: Journeys and Meetings...  
  
....Don't forget me....  
  
Inuyasha shook the words out of his head, 'It was just a dream, let it go!'  
  
Miroku scanned the lands and heard rustling noises in some bushes nearby.  
  
Sango snuck over to the bushes and peeked over. She stepped back and motioned the guys over, she whispered, "It looks like a kid"  
  
The little tike hopped around, "I am the almighty demon of these woods! Bow down before me!"  
  
They still whispered, "Who's he talking to?"  
  
Miroku shrugged as answer to Inuyasha's question. Inuyasha noticed the kid stopped and was sniffing the air. Inuyasha jumped in front of him, "I see you can sniff pretty well, kid"  
  
"Who are you?! BEWARE OF THE THE GREAT DEMON OF THESE WOODS!"  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Is that supposed to be you?"  
  
He nodded and pulled out a leaf. He placed it upon his forehead and transformed into a large pink bubble. Inuyasha fell over.  
  
Sango laughed, "How cute!"  
  
"I'm a powerful demon! I'm not cute!"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"I'm the Great Shippo!!"(who else?)  
  
Inuyasha got up and punched the bubble, popping it, causing the small fox to fall into Inuyasha's hands. Inuyasha held him by the tail, "Hey, you ever heard of Midoriko's Caves?"  
  
Shippo crossed his arms, "Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Cause I'll whip ya if ya don't!"  
  
"Hmph fine. Yea I have. I can take you to them too! At a certain price!"  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"You can't just leave me behind when this is over! I don't have anywhere else to go!"  
  
Miroku stepped forward, "It's the least we can do. Just do it for Kagome, Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha sighed, but didn't argue. For once. He let go of Shippo, who leaped onto Miroku's shoulder. They then continued onward, in hopes of getting there before it was too late.  
  
.................  
  
"I sense someone coming this way. I cannot allow them to disturb these grounds. I must prepare"  
  
.................  
  
Sniffing the air, a man stepped into a clearing, "I smell dog"  
  
A young girl bounced up, "Is that bad?"  
  
Another woman ignored this and turned to the man, "Does it pose any threat?"  
  
The man shook his head, "But if it gets in the way, I have no choice but to dispose of it"  
  
.....................................................  
  
HEY! TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! IM GOOD!  
  
...----Sasami----... 


	8. Journeys and Meetings Part 2

Alright, time to update this'n!!  
  
THIS IS A RE-DONE VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER! I fixed it so that later chapters can have certain characters...so excuse me if Kanna turns out...WEIRD. lol  
  
...Chapter 8: Journeys and Meetings (Part 2)...  
  
"OUCCHH!!"   
  
"Inuyasha! Don't be so cruel!"  
  
"Feh! That squirt deserves it!"  
  
Sango crossed her arms and wacked Inuyasha upside the head.  
  
"OOOOUUUUUUU! Whatdya do THAT for?!"  
  
"See? It hurts doesn't it!?" Shippo declared rubbing his bruise.  
  
"Feh! D-does not!"  
  
Miroku sighed, shaking his head. They were getting closer to the coast with every step, but if they continued their constant bickering, Miroku and Sango would just about die.  
  
...............  
  
The young girl flew around in circles, "Look at the butterfly"  
  
"Childish" The woman spoke and walked slowly behind her, staying just ahead of their 'leader'. The man stopped, "It's coming closer still."  
  
"Lord Naraku, should we dispose of them?"  
  
"Not yet, Kagura. But soon, we'll have to"  
  
The girl stopped and spun around, "But Lord Naraku, what about that man we met earlier? Is it only him?"  
  
"No Kanna, there's four of them. And one has a scent of dog. Not all demon either."  
  
Kagura opened her fan and placed it in front of her face, "Why must we wait? I could easily get rid of them!"  
  
Naraku nodded, "True, but I rather wait to see them for myself before we do anything drastic"  
  
"Yes, my Lord"  
  
...............  
  
"So, Inuyasha...?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Why do you need the jewel anyway?" Shippo asked curiously while leading the way on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha slowed to a stop. Then shook it off and continued walking, "I'm...trying to help a-friend"  
  
"A friend, huh? Who is it?"  
  
"Not like you know her"  
  
"Tell me anyway!"  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"Oh, nice name!"  
  
Sango walked past Inuyasha to Miroku, "How much farther do you think?"  
  
Miroku shrugged, "Who knows. Shippo says it should be about twenty miles southwest, but that seems kinda of close. I didn't know we were that close to the coast at college."  
  
Sango shrugged also and began fixing her hair, "Well, for Inuyasha's sake, I hope Shippo's right."  
  
...............  
  
Ayame paced in the hospital lobby, Koga grabbing her arm, "Calm down. Inuyasha and the others will get the jewel and everything will be alright"  
  
Ayame fell into a chair and sighed, "For Kagome's sake, I hope you're right"  
  
...............  
  
Naraku noticed three figures coming into view, "That's them"  
  
"But, Master Naraku, you said four!" Kanna stopped in front of his feet.  
  
"One is too small to see from here. Come Kagura, you may soon have your fun"  
  
...............  
  
Inuyasha stepped in front of the others and stood still, "We have company..."  
  
............................................................  
  
Yay ok lol. Now you now who they are. But you don't know who that one person was who talked last time but didnt move or anything. But thats ok. Doesn't matter yet. Just don't forget about that person!   
  
Now then, I'm going to go and think of what to write for my other story.  
  
Please review. Please please please please  
  
...Sasami...  
  
------------- 


	9. The Adventure Begins

Alrightie. Time to learn more about the story lol  
  
ANOTHER RE-DONE CHAPTER!!!  
  
...Chapter 9: The Adventure Begins...  
  
Naraku-tachi(group) and Inuyasha-tachi met up in the green field.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Naraku with confusement.  
  
Naraku did the same. Kagura looked up at Naraku, "Do you two know each other?"  
  
Naraku slightly smirked, "I see. This is Inuyasha. The pathetic half breed, his older half brother mentioned him earlier at our meeting."  
  
Kagura nodded. Inuyasha stepped back, "Who are you?"  
  
"Naraku. I am one of your half brother's partners in Shikon Corp."  
  
"You mean to tell me I'm supposed to know you?"  
  
"Don't be foolish. You're too weak for me to care about."  
  
"WEAK?!"  
  
Miroku and Sango stayed silent. Kanna and Shippo traded glances and Kagura waited for her signal to attack. Naraku stepped back, "And soon, we will never hear from you again. We can get rid of you now!"  
  
Kagura smiled and stepped forward, fan prepared. Inuyasha raced around, dodging waves of cutting winds. He made it to his destination, he snatched up Kanna, causing Naraku to grow angry.  
  
"You better not mess with us or your little girl here gets it!"  
  
Kagura sighed, "Lord Naraku, must we save her?"  
  
"Yes Kagura."  
  
Kagura sighed once more before closing her fan. Naraku reached out his hand, "Very well, hand over Kanna, and we'll leave you"  
  
Inuyasha laughed, "DO YOU THINK I'M THAT STUPID?! No way!"  
  
"Give her back or I'll slice you in half to get her!"  
  
"Go ahead and try, just don't blame me when she's dead!"  
  
"Why you..."  
  
"Why I what?! Got something to say to me?!"  
  
Naraku pulled out a sword, and began racing towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha held Kanna up. Kanna squealed and kicked around, begging to get free. Naraku rose his sword and stopped just before striking Kanna(and Inuyasha).  
  
------------------------  
  
Kagome slightly twisted in bed. Fading fast. She took in a breath and choked it out. She clenched her eyes harder shut and began sweating.  
  
Meanwhile, Koga and Ayame were sitting in the lobby, waiting for news on her situation. And racking their mings on how the others were fairing.  
  
------------------------  
  
Inuyasha tossed Kanna aside, "Look! I have to get to the coast, and if you wanna stop me, you'll be sorry! I'm not in the mood!"  
  
"Naraku, what are you doing?" Kagura noticed Naraku lowering his sword.  
  
"Fine. Go on your little mission. I shall berid of your existence at another, more appropriate time."  
  
With that, the three of them walked past, leaving Inuyasha-tachi speechless. Inuyasha finally found words, "He...actually left?"  
  
They nodded and smiled. Now they could get to the coast, find the caves, get the jewel, and get back to Kagome.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow, what I splendidly short battle! No one was hurt! 'Cept maybe Kanna...but thats ok. We don't care. Well I dont... I mean, I certainly don't hate her. I hate Kikyo!  
  
---Sasami--- 


	10. Getting There

And shall I start this chapter as well? Yes, yes I shall!  
  
---Chapter 10: Getting There---  
  
The group had been making good time, and were overjoyed with that idea. Inuyasha walked just behind Miroku, Shippo on his(Inuyasha's) shoulder, yapping about how nice the beach is.  
  
"Yea I get the idea" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Shippo still continued though.  
  
Sango, trailing just behind Inuyasha, laughed and noticed some large rocks up ahead. When I say large, I mean HUGE. Some were the size of houses.  
  
Shippo leaped off Inuyasha's shoulder, "THERE THEY ARE!"  
  
"There what are?"  
  
"You wanted to find Midohiko's caves, right?"  
  
"Midoriko"  
  
"Same thing!"  
  
"Wait...these are really them?"  
  
"Well duh! I just said that stupid!"  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and walked past the little runt. He made it to the caves and noticed a woman guarding the entrance. She had long raven hair, tied back loosely. She wore a miko's outfit, red bottom, and white top.   
  
The woman had already spotted them, as if expecting them. Sango and Miroku caught up to Inuyasha, Sango holding Shippo in her arms. Inu-tachi stopped in front of the woman.  
  
"You aren't allowed. Leave now"  
  
Inuyasha laughed, "Look lady, I've come too far to get turned back now. Move it!"  
  
The woman now laughed, a cool, hard-hearted laugh, "I do not care how far you came. You shall not intrude on these sacred grounds."  
  
Miroku stepped forward, "I apologize for my friend's rudeness. He is in a hurry and does not know you are obviously the guardian of this place. We have good reason for coming here I assure you"  
  
Sango twitched. He was doing it again. Being too nice to a pretty woman. She tried not to show her anger though. The woman crossed her arms, "And what reason is that?"  
  
Miroku smiled maintaining seriousness in his voice, "We have come for the Sacred Shikon Jewel. It will help us with a friend"  
  
Unaffected, the woman rolled her eyes, "You sound like every other person coming here for the jewel. I am not so foolish. I do not believe you sob story"  
  
Inuyasha pushed past Miroku, "LOOK! I need that stupid thing or Kagome's gonna die. Now let me go get it!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Inuyasha, why?"  
  
"No reason. And why is this Kagome so important?"  
  
"Why do you care?!"  
  
"Do you want the jewel or not?"  
  
"Feh. Because...because..."  
  
"Because you love her?"  
  
"I-I didn't say that, ok?!"  
  
"So be it. But since I understand...I suppose I can give you a chance. I am Kikyo, protector of the jewel. And seeing your care for this 'Kagome' of yours, I shall allow you a chance to have the jewel. But be forwarned, it won't be easy. And only one may enter"  
  
Sango smiled, "Well Inuyasha, go get that Shikon no Tama!"  
  
Inuyasha nodded slightly and followed Kikyo into the cave. The others waited quietly outside, hoping the best. Inuyasha looked around and noticed only crystals and mirror-like things on the walls of the cave. It was a perfect sight. If his mind wasn't so deep in thought, he would've enjoyed it.  
  
Kikyo stopped in one room, "Ok. For your first little test, you must find your way out of the maze in the next room. I will be waiting on the other side. I know you think this a pointless test, but its not a simple maze, mind you. It will show your detemination. See you on the other side...if you get there"  
  
"I'll be there"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yay! They made it to the caves! JOY JOY! But now to get past the tests...poor Inuyasha. Can he do it?  
  
And for once, Kikyo's not evil! YAY FOR KIKYO FANS! Though I'm not a Kikyo fan...that's ok cause I didn't see a need to make her evil or hated in this fanfic. Sorry Kagome Lovers. Not the point though...  
  
Please review!  
  
---Sasami--- 


	11. Illfated Memories

Alright...lets see how far Inuyasha can go  
  
---Chapter 11: Ill-fated Memories---  
  
Inuyasha stepped into the next room and turned around. The entrance was enclosed with a glass-like mirror. He tapped it, "No turning back now"  
  
He sniffed the air, "What does that Kikyo take me for? All I gotta do is sniff her out and I'll find the exit no problem!"  
  
He walked forward and began turning corners, head in the air, sniffing. He found that this shouldn't be so hard afterall.  
  
Afterall, he's half demon, whatever traps and tricks this maze has, shouldn't phase him.  
  
--------------  
  
"Do you two actually think he can make it?" Shippo spoke while staring into the depths of the cave entrance.  
  
Sango smiled, "He can do anything when he's doing it for Kagome"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Miroku and Sango both nodded and sat down, almost positive Inuyasha would succeed in getting the jewel (how sweet lol)  
  
--------------  
  
"Hey Ayame!"  
  
"Yea Koga?"  
  
"I've got some bad news"  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
"Yea...The doctors say Kagome's not gonna last much longer"  
  
"But she has to!"  
  
"Yea well..."  
  
"...That's gonna kill Inuyasha"  
  
--------------  
  
Inuyasha continued sniffing the air, jumping the occasional hole, dodging the every so nifty swinging blades of steel, and catching most of the arrows shot at him.  
  
"They make it too easy...what the-"  
  
Inuyasha noticed the walls were beginning to show images of different things. He recognized them. His eyes widened, they were all his worst moments of childhood and...life. Some of his mother dying, some of his father dying. Inuyasha cringed and ran forward, but the more he ran, the worse they got. "How does this cave know my stinking nightmares?!"  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw more of his worst nightmares. He shook his head, "WHAT THE HELL!!!"  
  
"Is it really worth all this, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Who the hell are you?!"  
  
"Answer me"  
  
"Of course it's-"  
  
"Are you sure? You can leave now, and not have to suffer any more."  
  
"Who are you!"  
  
"That doesn't matter. If you go on, you'll only find more pain and suffering. Are you willing to pay that price for a girl?"  
  
"OF COURSE I AM!"  
  
The images faded away, leaving only his reflection once more. He blinked and looked around, the walls were disappearing. He looked forward and saw the exit. He shook it off and ran through. There, like she had said, Kikyo stood. She smiled, "I see you made it"  
  
"Yea, I did! I told you I would and I did"  
  
"Very well. You only one more test. Follow me"  
  
Inuyasha turned around to take one last look at the maze, but like at the entrance, there was a glassy wall in his view. He shrugged and followed Kikyo further into the caves of Midoriko.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, he made it. That's always good to know! Oh and that voice, wasn't anyone imparticalular, if that's what's bugging you right now. Nah, it was just something to show Inuyasha's true determination to get the jewel. So yea, don't worry about the voice. It wasn't really anyone. More like a voice in his own head.  
  
---Sasami---  
  
R&R! 


	12. Real Thoughts

Sorry, I've been making music videos for my classes "prom" thing...though its not THE Prom, anyways...heres your chapter lol  
  
---Chapter 14: Real Thoughts---  
  
Inuyasha treaded down the hall, waiting, wondering, and most of all, worrying over Kagome. He wasn't sure if this whole thing would actually work. Was there really a Shikon Jewel? If so, did it really bring back the dead? Course...there had to be if Kikyo went through all this trouble to make him get to it. Right?  
  
As he fell deep into his thoughts, he noticed Kikyo stopped walking. He too stopped, snapping out of his trance. Kikyo pointed forward to the mirror wall, "In there, is your last test"  
  
"But-" As he said this, the wall faded to the ground, and looked like a hallway. He looked down it, and saw a large, empty room. He turned to Kikyo, who showed no emotion. He shrugged and walked into the room. The walls behind him closed, trapping him again.  
  
He looked around, empty. Nothing there at all. Just reflection after reflection. He sighed and hit one of the walls in curiousity, The wall vibrated, and the image of him changed. His outfit became blue. Since he was traveling, he had put on his haori his father gave him, but now...the mirror had it blue! He looked down, and his jaw dropped. His haori had actually turned blue. He looked around some more, not knowing what to do. He walked to another slab of mirrory rock and stared into it. Red. He looked down. Red. He blinked for awhile, and started getting quite agitated. He turned back around to face the blue one, finding an image of Kagome walking up behind the blue him and wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. He lifted an eyebrow and walked towards it. Suddenly, the slab with his and Kagome's image cracked, and the motions stopped. He turned to look at another, seeing Kagome fainted on the fall. Ok, now he was mad. He stepped again, seeing Fuyuki behind her. He clinched his fist, "Ok, this is fucking stupid! Somebody tell me what's going on!"  
  
He crossed his arms. How confusing was this? All his reflections were doing something that made...little sense to him. He glanced at the one with Fuyuki and noticed he was gone. Kagome still lay unconscious, and the other image still was cracked, and frozen in place. He blinked a few times...then slowly spun around. He heard footsteps, but couldn't find anyone. He could smell blood. It was coming from the slab with Kagome alone. He walked over to it and put one hand on it. He felt something, and removed it...he froze...his hand was covered in blood. He shook it, but it wouldn't go away. More footsteps. He finally held his head with his other hand and screamed. The footsteps stopped. He opened his eyes.  
  
"No..." He spoke in a barely audible whisper. Fuyuki, or well it seemed to be, stood in front of him. No reflection. This was something you could touch, and hurt. Inuyasha clenched the blood-covered hand into a tight fist, "I don't care what you really are...you're going to pay for what you did"  
  
Fuyuki smiled, holding up his own hand. The tips had blood from where he had hit Kagome, "That disobedient wench deserved it. I hear she's gonna die soon. How sad. I won't be able to do anything else"  
  
"You can't do anything anyway! I killed you with my bare hands!"  
  
"Doesn't look like I'm dead now, does it?"  
  
"You aren't real! I know you're not! You can't trick me, I'm not as stupid as you are"  
  
Fuyuki licked his finger, "Well, I'm pretty real to you. You just can't seem to get me out of your mind..."  
  
"Then I'll think about something else! Then I can get out of this stupid place!"  
  
"You won't be able to"  
  
"SHUT UP! I CAN DO IT SO JUST SHUT UP!"  
  
Inuyasha turned away from everything and closed his eyes. Happy thoughts...um...um...let's see...hey, how about when he gets the jewel. He can finally get the hell out of here, go home with Sango, Miroku, Shippo...and save Kagome. Kagome...since when was she all that came to his mind? It didn't bother him, but it confused him. He wasn't supposed to care about anyone. But for some reason, he did. Since when...good question. He didn't really notice it until lately. He found himself always wondering about here and writing love songs he didn't understand. He shook his head, eyes still closed, smiling. He heard laughter and opened his eyes. He turned slowly, and found the cheerful laughter coming from Kagome standing in front of him. He blinked. Maybe everything he thought came to life or something. He smiled.  
  
That was about the time all images disappeared. Kikyo entered the room, a cool smile on her face. IF you could call that a smile at all. She walked up to him and took in a breath, "I'm surprised you got the idea so easily"  
  
"What idea?"  
  
"In this room, all your thoughts come to life and will either haunt you, or help you. You couldn't leave until you realized that. And somehow, by thinking of that girl...it worked"  
  
"You could see everything that was going on in here?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Oh...well...can I have the jewel now?"  
  
Kikyo paused, and then began walking back the way they had come. He would've asked, but this cave was so confusing, it didn't matter anymore.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Here..."  
  
Kikyo held out her hand, the jewel shining brightly in her palm. He reached for it, afraid to touch it. As if worried to strip it of all its beauty with his dirty half demon hand.(Not that he should be ashamed...but indeed, he is) He picked it up and looked into the sparkles and the mist that seemed to float around it. Purples, pinks, and blues floated about and he watched it purity glow.   
  
"Inuyasha! Let's go home now!" Shippo leaped onto his shoulder and wacked him on the head. Inuyasha growled, and smacked the kit. Shippo squealed and hid on Sango's shoulder.  
  
As quickly as they could they ran home.  
  
----------------------  
  
Koga paced impatiently at the outskirts of town. They needed to get back soon. He had to tell them about what happened. He had to.   
  
He noticed they silhouettes and sniffed them out. He hung his head low. A reassuring hand rested on his shoulder...he turn to see Ayame, trying hard to smile. Which wasn't working, but...it helped.  
  
Inuyasha showed them the jewel, Koga licked his lips, beginning to speak, "Um guys?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Kagome.....died"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So sorry to leave it off like this. AND DONT TRY TO KILL ME! I love Kagome as much as the next Kikyo hater, so don't go thinkin I'm ending the story now or anything...got it? GOOD! -smile- REVIEW  
  
---Sasami--- 


	13. Praying

Since demand is highest for this fanfic...other fanfics are gonna be slower...I just got back from my schools biggest dance of the year, so...excuse me if I don't write much. I'm tired.  
  
---Chapter 13: Praying---  
  
"She's---what?"  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha"  
  
"I have the jewel, I...can bring her back!"  
  
Miroku tapped his shoulder, "You might want to hurry then...the jewel can only last so long away from the caves."  
  
"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME EARLIER?! DAMN YOU MIROKU!"  
  
Inuyasha clasped the jewel tight in his hand and rushed off as fast as his half demon blood would take him. For once, he thanked his demon half for helping his speed in any way at all.   
  
--------------  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi...we're...so sorry"  
  
The doctor stood in front of Kagome's mother, who covered her mouth and shook her head multiple times saying very quietly, "no...no!"  
  
The doors suddenly busted open, a silver-haired boy racing down the hallways, praying that the jewel would last. He prayed that Kagome would just wake up and everything could be okay. He would die if she stayed dead...forever. Please let the jewel bring Kagome back!  
  
He ran into the hallway with Kagome's mom and the doctor. He ran right past and threw open the door to Kagome's room. He slowly looked around...she lay still on the bed, it looked so much like she was only sleeping.  
  
He stood next to the bed and suddenly realized he had no idea how to use the jewel.  
  
Opening his right hand, he looked down and jumped. The jewel was..."Gone?! NO! It can't be gone!!! I got here! COME BACK!"  
  
Tears stung his eyes, and at this point...he didn't care. He just wanted Kagome back!  
  
-------------  
  
"Miroku! Which room was she in?!" Sango ran, gasping for air as they stopped in the hospital.  
  
Miroku was too panicked to think straight and shook his head back and forth. They heard a yell, and followed the voice.  
  
Ayame and Koga got in first, thanks to their own demon skills and saw Inuyasha on his knees, crying.  
  
"Inuyasha? You had to have made it in time!" Miroku looked from him to Kagome, then back to him.  
  
Inuyasha made no sound. He simply looked up at Kagome's face. He finally popped his ears up and rose from the floor.  
  
"Inu--...Oh my-" Koga stepped forward too, then Ayame. Sango and Miroku looked around. Inuyasha looked to Kagome and moved his ears around slowly.  
  
After much silence, something moved on the bed. Eyes opened, and a questioning look came across the owners face. Sango and Ayame broke into tears, "KAGOME!!!! YOURE OK!!"  
  
Kagome looked around, and then felt her stomach, "Hey...my wound is gone...what happened?"  
  
Everyone began smiling and almost laughed. Inuyasha felt stinging in his eyes again but shook it off. Kagome looked up at him...and she smiled. He looked away just barely, "Do you remember the last time we...talked?"  
  
Kagome paused...and then her face flushed slightly. She nodded. He bent down and wrapped his arms around her, "Same here...I'm so glad you're back"  
  
The other four smiled knowingly. They did not know what he meant by the 'same here', but could see either way the two belonged together.  
  
Inuyasha let go and turned away, blushing his own blush. Kagome blinked and then smiled, "Can I leave this place now?"  
  
Everyone nodded. Miroku tapped Inuyasha, "Did you happen to wish for anything while holding that jewel?"  
  
"Well, sure I wished to get to Kagome in time and for her to come back"  
  
"Ah, so you did get your wish"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The jewel. It worked and then disappeared"  
  
"Really? Wow..."  
  
The group walked out of the room, and Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened and she smiled, crying even more. She ran to Kagome and hugged her tightly, "Oh Kagome! I'm so happy!"  
  
"I didn't know I went anywhere really...I just remember having this nice dream is all"  
  
Everyone looked at each other, so happy to have their friend back, and to have everything as it should be.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Awww, she's back. Yay. Aren't we all happy now? Good. That helped my mood too. Yea...bringing Kagome back is probably the highlight of my night.  
  
See ya later people  
  
Review please  
  
---Sasami--- 


	14. Normal Lives

Ok. I'm gonna try and write a new chapter. And hopefully itll be cute.  
  
---Chapter 14: Normal Lives---  
  
Kagome jumped up and sat on the edge of her bed. She was home again and things seemed to be going okay. She didn't have to worry about a step dad anymore, and her mother didn't seem to mind too much that he was gone either. Course, Kagome couldn't remember what happened to him. (Inuyasha happened is what!) She shrugged it off. Didn't matter. She wasn't sad about the loss of Hojo either, after a lot of yelling on Sango's part, Kagome realized she didn't need him around anyway.  
  
-RING!-  
  
"Kagome, dear, do you mind answering the phone?"  
  
-RING!-  
  
"Ok Mom!"  
  
-RING!-  
  
Kagome lifted the telephone off the receiver in her bedroom, "Hello?"  
  
"Kagome! How ya feeling?"  
  
"Oh I'm just fine Sango"  
  
"Great! Since it's Saturday, do you wanna hang out with the others today?"  
  
"Sure! I'll be ready in thirty minutes"  
  
"Sounds like a plan. We'll pick you up at 12:30 then!"  
  
-CLICK-  
  
Kagome sat the phone down and began raiding her closet for clothes.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
------------TWENTY-SEVEN MINUTES AND FIVE OUTFITS LATER------------  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Ah, perfect!" Kagome was now wearing a jean skirt about the length of the uniform skirt she has in the TV show and Manga, and a green spagetti strap shirt with a woodsy brown jacket/sweater, and she was ready to go!  
  
She hopped down the stairs cheerfully, "Mom, I'll be out with Sango and the others today, is that alright?"  
  
Masaki, what I believe I named the mom, entered the hallway from the kitchen drying her hands, "Certainly. Just don't be out past midnight, it going to rain and I'd hate for you to catch a cold."  
  
The door bell rang just then.  
  
"Yes Mom. I'll see you at midnight then!"  
  
Opening the door, she was greeted by Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, and naturally, Inuyasha. And as much as I love them all, I will not go into detail on their clothing. The six friends, despite Koga's and Inuyasha's bickering, began treading down the sidewalk happily, rejoicing at how nice it was to be teenagers again, after the past few weeks of torture. They decided to go to the mall and eat, seeing it had everyone's favorite picks, and promised to meet up at the JCPenny entrance at 3.(long time to eat...maybe they can shop too). And, since I the authoress have a fairy-tale like for stories, everyone broke up into pairs, according to interests in food. So, the 'couples' then set out to find a good meal.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-----------------------(With K and I)-----------------------  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"How about Chick-fil-a?" Kagome began suggesting while walking down the east wing of the mall. Inuyasha shrugged, "Sure"  
  
They ordered their meal and sat down to eat, "So...Inuyasha..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What did you mean when you said 'same here' the other day?"  
  
"Uh...Well..." He looked down at his french fries trying his best to hide a small blush threatening to taint his cheeks.   
  
She tilted her head to the side in an innocent attempt to get him to answer, "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Well...it's just...you said you..."  
  
"I said what?"  
  
'Doesn't she remember what she said? She said she loved me! How can she not get it? I'm not good with words!' Inuyasha battled himself to find a way to tell her, but to no lucky avail. He opened his mouth and closed it several times before dropping his head in shame, "You said you lo-"  
  
Kagome finally caught on. She did not have a chance to hide any blush as it attacked her too quickly, "W-what about it?"  
  
"Don't you...understand?"  
  
"Well not exactly"  
  
"I feel the same way Kagome!"  
  
"You...do?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh...I...wow..." Kagome rested her head on her palms and stared blankly downwards into their meals. Great. Just great. She finally gets some alone time with Inuyasha and she can't think straight. Come on girl, you gotta have some idea on what to say...She sighed in slight fustration.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, hoping he'd just understand she didn't know what else to say. She guessed he understood, seeing he quickly changed the subject, "So, when do you think Miroku and Sango will, you know, get together?"  
  
The two both relaxed, "Oh I'm praying soon. I mean, it's obvious the two like each other, but despite Miroku's attempts, he's never actually told her anything."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-----------------------(With S and M)-----------------------  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Miroku!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I LOVE THAT T-SHIRT! Please buy it for me! I don't have enough cash on me!"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"That one! That one right there!"  
  
She pointed to a deep crimson shirt hanging on the wall with the words 'Slayer Goddess' on the front in bright white letters. Miroku shook his head but agreed to buy her the shirt. It wasn't too expensive anyway. Sango just didn't bring any money.  
  
They continued shopping, while eating sandwiches on the way. They actually got along pretty well considering the normal atmosphere of the two. Occasionally though, Miroku would make a comment on either her or some random girl that would get him a good smack on the back of the head.  
  
After about an hour, they stopped in a magazine store and began reading up on a few things in a comfortable silence. That is...until Sango noticed what Miroku was reading. She then ripped the magazine away and handed him an anime one instead. He didn't complain too much, afterall, there were still some revealing pictures of even cartoon women he found amusing. She didn't notice it this time, lucky for him too, or he would've gotten a very painful clobbering that he just was not prepared for!  
  
"Hey Miroku?"  
  
"Yes Sango?"  
  
"Why do you flirt with so many girls all the time?"  
  
"Well-"...'To make you jealous...' He thought and shook his head. Was she jealous at all? Who knows, but now was a good as time as any to tell her, "To be honest Sango?"  
  
"Yes, honest please"  
  
He took one of her hands in his, "The honest truth is...I do it to...make you, well, see if you ever get jealous I guess."  
  
"Why would you want to see me jealous?" Her tone had some anger tinting it, but the dominant feeling was simply curiousity and fear.  
  
He sighed, "Because I want you to care about me...the way I care about you"  
  
Her eyes widened, was he for real? From the look in his eyes, yes, he meant every word, but...being Sango, she doubted ever being loved by anyone. She blinked a couple times, making sure she wasn't dreaming, and making sure it was really her he was speaking to. Inhaling sharply, a smile slowly formed on her lips, "I do care about you"  
  
"As much as I care about you?"  
  
"Maybe even more, Miroku"  
  
They shared a moment before releasing each other's hand and sharing a moment of silence together. With that said and done, they continued on they way through the mall.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-----------------------(With A and K)-----------------------  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
To the last lovely couple, Ayame and Koga.   
  
Ayame skipped lightly past people in the mall, they had finished eating, and were now looking for little shops to buy stuff at. Well, for KOGA to buy anyway.  
  
They came across a jewelry store and Ayame wandered in, gazing at everything. She pointed out one particular necklace she'd die for. But she did not ask him to buy it for her. She said she rather not make him buy anything expensive today because of her. It was afterall his money.  
  
"So, Ayame, what about this instead then?" He lifted a bracelet, slightly similiar to the necklace, and it also came with earrings. It was on sale, so it only costed ten dollars. (Hey I've bought good quality cheap jewelry ok? TRY CLAIRES! lol)  
  
"Well...I guess, I mean, if you really want to"  
  
"Sure"  
  
They purchased the stuff and Ayame put it all on. She smiled up at Koga who began blushing, "Koga, you know, you're pretty cute when you blush" (Who cares if Ayames a little forward? Someones gotta be!)  
  
"Ya...really think so?"  
  
Giggle. "Yup" Another giggle. Koga adored her child-like cuteness. A couple years ago, he thought of going after Kagome, but the minute Ayame stepped through those doors, he only had eyes for her. She was cute, funny, and always entertaining.  
  
"I could say the same to you"  
  
"Aw, Koga. That's sweet of you to say!" She hopped up and pecked his cheek lightly before giggling again and continuing on her merry way.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-----------------------(At the front of the Mall)-----------------------  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Hey there everyone!" Kagome waved as the other four approached.  
  
It was now 3 p.m. and they still had plenty of time to have fun, so they all went to Inuyasha's house, since it's the biggest, to watch movies and just have some fun.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oooo, Me CLEVER!!! I got everyone basically together. In a romantic sense. GO ME! Heh heh, please review if you wanna see the next half of this grand weekend!  
  
R&R  
  
---Sasami--- 


	15. Phonecalls

Sorry people. Been quite busy. I got to see Harry Potter 3 though. YAY! Cutie, hottie, cutie...blink SORRY!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
---Chapter 15: Phonecalls---  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"I have an idea, Inuyasha"  
  
"Kagome, I don't like that look!" Her lips were curved into a tempting, yet evil grin. Everytime she had that look, someone was in for it. Yea, he'd known this look awhile now.  
  
Kagome blinked innocently, "What ever do you mean?" Her face returned to smirking, "Doesn't matter. Okay, here's the plan. We're gonna get a certain couple together"  
  
"And who do you mean?"  
  
"Who else? Sango and Miroku belong together and you know it!"  
  
He sighed, she was right. Ever since the two met, there was something about them. Kagome was always right about these things. She also said Ayame and Koga belonged together, and since the day at the mall, they had been together. As have Kagome and Inuyasha. But that's besides the point. The point is, Sango and Miroku need to be thrown together soon or someone's gonna pay.  
  
"What's your plan then?"  
  
She paused, as if to make the moment more important and serious, "Well I was thinking...we could sorta set them up on a date, without them realizing its a date, and from there...well they'll figure something out I'm sure"  
  
"What if they don't, Cupid?"  
  
She laughed, "Do you question my authority, my dear, minion?"  
  
"Oh never. I wouldn't dare" He droned out sarcastically, and was rewarded with a pillow clomping. The two laughed and returned to their little 'cupid planning'.  
  
Kagome decided to plan out a group thing, but the two of them could get 'busy' at the last minute, leaving Sango and Miroku alone. But where would they be willing to still go alone? Ah, the movies of course. It was dark and romantic, wasn't it? And if they picked the right movie...needed to be a long one...Kagome jumped up in joy, "Harry Potter! That's like three to four hours of time for the two!"  
  
"You mean...we don't get to see it?"  
  
"We'll see it earlier in the day without them knowing, okay? Don't think I would ditch a good movie!"  
  
"Right, well I guess it'll work...if they don't catch on"  
  
"Why would they?"  
  
"Well, we both 'mysteriously' cancel the movies...but why?"  
  
Hah. Inuyasha had so little faith in Kagome's evil mind. She always had a plan! He'd come to learn that since they were dating now, "Sesshoumaru drags you off to a business meeting seeing you inherit some of the company. And me, well my family decided to take a trip to my aunt and uncles without my consent and I have to go. Simple really"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head laughing, "You're brilliant. Bloody brilliant"  
  
"Drop the accent hot shot, but you have a point...I am brilliant!"  
  
He paused, grabbed her pillow, and smacked her with it. She fell onto the bed laughing and grabbed her other pillow in order to get revenge. The conversation ended in a fuss of pillows and laughs. When the fight died down, Kagome was on her bed, still laughing, and Inuyasha was laying on floor, catching his breath. Kagome finally sat up and scooted forward, so that her legs dangled off the bed, "Okay, time to set the plan into action. I'll call Sango and invite the two of them to the movies for Friday."  
  
Inuyasha remained laying down, "Sure."  
  
"Hey, what happened to you?"  
  
"You happened. You're gonna kill me with your playful nature"  
  
"Oh get used to it. You were fine when we were kids"  
  
"We ain't kids no more, Kagome"  
  
"Oh hush!"  
  
She tossed a pillow onto his face, which he left on his face, too tired to move it off. After oxygen became short of supply he tossed it off and sat up. "So...go ahead and call them while I regain my strength"  
  
Kagome smiled and got up. She had to pass him to get to the phone on her desk, so being Kagome, she walked innocently on top of his stomach, then sat down on the chair at the desk and lifted up the phone to call. After a few moments, and giggles on Inuyasha's behalf, Sango answered cheerfully on the other side.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Sango! It's me"  
  
"Figures. So, what's up?"  
  
"Well, me and Inuyasha were wondering if you and Miroku would like to watch Harry Potter Friday. It'll be opening night, and the 3rd one is gonna be better than the first two!"  
  
"Hmm...well I'd love to, I'll ask Miroku about it...but...why should I? I mean, can't Inuyasha just call him and-"  
  
"Inuyasha's asleep right now" Kagome lied through her teeth but shrugged it off.  
  
"But Friday is three days away..."  
  
"Sango, quit acting all suspicious. Just ask the poor kid. Besides, he might turn down Inuyasha, but you, he'd never turn down"  
  
She could tell Sango was blushing from her tone of voice, "Um, yea...ok...I'll ask him."  
  
"Bye Sango"  
  
"Um...b-bye Kagome!"  
  
CLICK.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"So?"  
  
"Why, Sango! How sweet of you to ask me!"  
  
"Ehhh"  
  
"Of course I will!"  
  
"Great. Kagome and Inuyasha will be thrilled"  
  
"Won't you be too?"  
  
"Um, yea..."  
  
Miroku lifted his eyebrows on the telephone, "You okay? You sound different all of a sudden"  
  
She felt her cheeks. Burning with flushing pinks and reds. She sighed, "I'm fine Miroku. I'll see you at school tomorrow"  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Good bye"  
  
CLICK.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey hey! I threw in the movie I saw today! YAY Sasami! No Ayame and Koga in this chapter...I love them together, but I dont know Ayame like I should yet, so I'm kinda wingin it, ya know? Anyyyywaaayyysss  
  
Please review, I feel dumb if I don't get any reviews...  
  
Luv ya all like buddies! Or whatever!  
  
---Sasami--- 


	16. You Must Be Joking!

Hey everyone! Yes, I'm alive...just been gone for my brothers orientation. Anywaayys...here's your review and I have one thing to say right before it...I know I mentioned them all before, but we can pretend I didn't. I mentioned Sesshoumaru, Kagura, and Rin out in the plains and stuff. Well...lets pretend it didnt happen!! rubs head   
  
Cause I wanted to put Sess in the story you know? So, before I put them in...though I know the results, I have a poll...RIN AND SESSHOUMARU? Or SESSHOUMARU AND KAGURA? I know which ones you want and which one I want too. But you still have choice. -smile-  
  
---Chapter 16: You Can't Be Serious...---  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kagome tapped her pencil on her desk in class. How boring was this? School was so boring. Well the classes were anyway. She sighed. Today her and Inuyasha had to bail on the movies, leaving the two love birds alone. Kagome and Inuyasha had seen it yesterday, just because they wanted to see it. No doubt the movie was good, and they hoped it was long enough to get Sango to finally realize how much she loves Miroku. Oh it better!  
  
Mrs. Kagawaki was lecturing about something that happened fifty years ago and it was nice to know the past and all, but this was just plain boring! After almost an hour of this, Kagome was free to go to lunch! She jumped out of her seat and raced out the door. She had to get there before Inuyasha and Miroku, that way she could tell Sango the 'bad news'. Luckily, she caught Sango in the hallway on the way there.   
  
"Sango! I have some bad news"  
  
"Huh? What is it Kagome?"  
  
"My mom decided to make plans without my knowing, and we have to go visit some family outta town today. Looks like its just you, Miroku, and Inuyasha tonight"  
  
Sango sighed, "Two guys and a girl...oh well. I hope you have fun today anyway."  
  
Kagome nodded and continued off into the cafeteria with her friend. Purrrfect.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"So it'll be me and the girls I guess then," Miroku spoke while walking to lunch with Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha held back a laugh, "Yea, maybe I can see the movie another time"  
  
They joined the girls with their meals not too much later on and chatted on like nothing happened.   
  
After lunch was another story.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Miroku and Sango sat next to each in chemistry. Thing is, they both wanted to tell each someone wasn't going to be there. If only they knew...  
  
Sango leaned over, "Kagome said she wouldn't be able to see the movie tonight..."  
  
"Really? Inuyasha can't either" Miroku paused, then a smile spread across his face, "You know what this means?"  
  
Confusement plastered onto Sango's face, "No?"  
  
"We are going to the movies alone!"  
  
"We're doing what?"  
  
"It'll be fun, don't you think?"  
  
Blush. Crap. Alone? You had to be kidding. Sango, alone with Miroku? In a dark theatre. With a practically 3-4 hour movie? Oh no. What had Sango just gotten herself into?  
  
"Um, course it will be..."  
  
Miroku missed her blushing completely, "Yup"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
After school, Inuyasha and Kagome spent the time they had at his huge house, which Kagome refered to as 'the mansion of her dreams'. Course, she could've gone with it. She just liked hanging out with Inuyasha. (awww)  
  
They were sitting outside next to his outdoor pool, laughing about their evil plans. They hoped it would work. Course, Kagome was practically planning Sango and Miroku's wedding she was so sure.  
  
Now though, all they could do was pray!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Sango sighed in her room. She had to get dressed in thirty minutes and didn't know what to do. She did agree to go, but what to wear? Well...not like she CARED or anything. It was just Miroku. No big deal. This only troubled her more. In the end, she settled on black jeans and a dark red t-shirt with a sparkling golden dragon in the center. She slid on some dark red flip flops and said her good byes to her parents. With that, she was off to see Harry Potter 3. And Miroku...  
  
-  
  
"My, Sango, you look lovely." Miroku smiled as she entered the theatre and they purchased their tickets.   
  
She only blushed, "I've worn this before"  
  
"You always look lovely."  
  
Another blush. Dammit. She walked into the darkness of the theatre room that was going to play the movie. She thanked the Lord that Miroku couldn't see her as well in this lighting.  
  
They sat down right on time too. Sango had come a bit late seeing she couldn't pick outfits. The movie was just starting, and Sango was about to die.   
  
'She's so beautiful. If only I could touch her without getting slapped...hmm..' Thoughts flew through Miroku's mind until a certain part of the movie startled them both. Sango grasped the arm rests, not knowing Miroku's hand was resting there. She jumped and looked at him, "S-sorry about that"  
  
"It's okay Sango. I don't mind, you should know that by now." He smiled one of his charming smiles. That's it. Sango was about to melt in her seat and being as stubborn as she is, she wasn't about to admit that it was because of Miroku.  
  
She sighed and returned her attention to the movie. Two more hours left. She can do this!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kagome leaned over and looked at the water, looking at Inuyasha's reflection behind her, "What do you suppose they're doing right now?"  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms, "Well, if they've confessed, then I'm sure they've lost interest in the movie...and if not, Sango's face looks like a cherry right about now."  
  
Kagome laughed and stood upright again, "I suppose you're right. So what do you wanna do while we wait for them?"  
  
An evil smirk crossed the hanyou's face. He slowly walked forward, her back was to him. And she was standing in a very vunerable spot. He laughed before shoving her into the water.  
  
"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
  
-SPLASH!!!-  
  
Inuyasha stood where Kagome once was laughing his head off. Kagome surfaced and gave death glares to her boyfriend. He only laughed at her 'misfortune'. She gave an innocent smile as she swam to the edge. He didn't like that. "Oh Inuyasha?"  
  
"Um yea?"  
  
"Won't you please..." She grabbed his ankles. "JOIN ME!" With that, she gave a good yank and pulled him into the water with her. Before he came above water, she climbed out and sat in one of the chairs that luckily already had a towl draped over it. She used this to start drying off.  
  
Inuyasha got out and grabbed one of the other towels and gave her a look that said 'Fine, you win THIS time'.   
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The movie was finally over. Thank the heavens. Miroku was being a gentlemen and took Sango home, even though she could've taken the bus. They stood in front of her door to the house.  
  
"That was a good movie. See you at school tomorrow Miroku."  
  
"One thing"  
  
"What?"  
  
He leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against hers. With that, he smiled another award winning smile and walked back to his car.  
  
He left Sango in a daze for what felt like hours before she regained her senses and went inside. Once in her room, she fell to the floor with her back to the closed door. She blinked. Yup. It was true, maybe she did like Miroku...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
YAY!! I'm doing gooood. Jk. I dont know how I'm doing. Anyways  
  
Now I'm gonna start doing those shout outs to my reviewers, since I dont have too many anyway!  
  
IYWriterGirl-Harry Potter 3 was great! The spiders and tapdancing...lol  
  
Inu Faceness-Yes, Kagome has gotten evil, hasn't she? and now you know how Sango acted -peace!-  
  
--Sasami-- 


	17. Fluffiness and, wait, Fluffy?

Hey again everyone. Sorry I haven't been updating "Love's Choices" but I've been inspired on this one...so yea...but I haven't abandoned it so don't worry, kay? Goody.  
  
Oh and according to the reviewer 'Inu Faceness', I just HAVE to put Rin and Sesshoumaru together! So, without further adu, I shall do so...-wink-  
  
One more thing. I fixed Chapter 8 and 9, fixing the Sesshoumaru and Rin thing. So no worries about them anymore. Its all fixed. And I jsut realized, while fixing them, Shippo was with them and I forgot to mention him! I know what I did to him, I just didn't write it. He's been living with Inuyasha, but being so young and naive, he spends most of his time in his room playing games. So don't worry if he's not mentioned much until later, kay?  
  
---Chapter 17: Fluffiness and...Fluffy?---  
  
-  
  
Inuyasha sat in his room bored for a moment before getting up and heading downstairs. He wasn't expecting to see someone sitting in the kitchen at all. He walked into the room, "Bout time you came back, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Ah yes, my business meeting was held longer than planned. I see you're happy to see me, little brother."  
  
"Oh sure. You've only been gone, what was it, five months?"  
  
Sesshoumaru took a drink of his tea, ignoring his half brother's antics to upset him. Sesshoumaru had been gone on business for almost half a year, and had seen his younger half brother roaming about the shores of Japan, looking for what he called the 'Shikon Jewel'. Sesshoumaru did not know what happened after that, but didn't care to ask about it either.  
  
Inuyasha opened one of the cabinets and took out a bag of chips. He walked to the door and turned back to Sesshoumaru, "You missed a lot," and with that, he walked upstairs and into his room, stuffing the chips into his mouth and thinking about random things that came to his mind.  
  
"INUYASHA!"   
  
Without looking, he knew who it was, "Yea, runt?"  
  
"How come you aren't with that Kagome girl who's normally here?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the small kitsune boy, "She's at home, probably spending time with her little brother."  
  
"She has a little brother?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Can I play with him sometime?"  
  
"Sure, runt. As long as you're good"  
  
"OKAY!" With that, the small fox raced back out of Inuyasha's room as suddenly as he had come.  
  
-  
  
---  
  
-  
  
Sango and Miroku, meanwhile, were in Sango's bedroom, doing some homework, seeing they were the only ones who had the class. Sango got stuck on one problem and stared blankly at it, not thinking at the time to ask Miroku. She began getting deep in thought...about Miroku. 'He kissed me last Friday...but hasn't mentioned a thing since then...what does that mean? Did he do it cause he really likes me that way or just because he's a perverted lech?' She sighed, catching the boy's attention. "Sango, you okay?"  
  
"Huh?" She snapped out of her trance, "Oh, I just...need help on this last problem."  
  
He caught her hesitation, but figured best not to ask about it. He helped her on it and they slowly finished their homework in a comfortable silence. Now, don't be mistaken, Miroku was in his own world too. And similiar thoughts rang on in his head. 'Sango hasn't mentioned Friday. Maybe she wants to forget it altogether. I suppose it'd be against me to trouble her with it then...'  
  
Sango's voice slowly brought him back to reality, "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"It's about Friday night..."  
  
"Oh, what...about it?" He froze, unsure what she thought about it.  
  
"What was your true reason behind that..." she paused and took a deep breath, "...kiss?"  
  
Miroku shifted his gaze from his paper to Sango. Now was a good as time as any to just tell her how he felt, right? Um, sure. "Sango, I may not show it the way I should but, I care about you a lot"  
  
Pink tinted her cheeks as she looked into his deep blue depths. He cared about her? That's something she's wanted to her for so long.  
  
"Miroku, that's so...what I mean is..." Great. Now she couldn't think straight. How on earth can she tell him anything when she can't think? She knew only one thing she could do if she couldn't talk. But that might be too hard for her. No, she had to do it. It was the only way to answer his small confession. She lifted her right hand and Miroku prepared for impact. Her hand made contact with his cheek, but to his surprise, it didn't hurt. He opened his eyes, she hadn't slapped him. She blushed and leaned forward, pressing her lips, shyly, but firmly against his. Thank Kami her door was closed, or her mother, who walked by at this moment would have seen the intimate moment. Sango pulled back and looked away, blushing more profusely than before.  
  
He took his hand and lightly turned her face towards his, "Does this mean I can touch you without getting slapped?" A grin played on his lips.  
  
She also smiled but lifted an eyebrow, "Are you going to do it to others also?"  
  
"Why would I want to do that when I only want you?"  
  
She could feel her cheeks burn more and more red with every statement he said. She finally found words, "Then I suppose it's okay, as long as you don't overdo it...okay Houshi?"  
  
Miroku nodded in agreement and they put up their homework, seeing he needed to get home soon.  
  
-  
  
---  
  
-  
  
The next day, which was Tuesday, Inuyasha sat lazily in his class. His eyes began drooping closed when a hand lightly knocked the back of his head. To his left, Kagome was keeping him awake, in order to keep him from failing another test. Funny thing was, class was only just starting, and the teacher hadn't even walked in yet. So, why Inuyasha was so ready to nap, was beyond Kagome. Mrs. Shinta (do i watch too much Kenshin too? oh well) walked into the room and was followed by an unfamiliar face. Kagome blinked and tilted her head, "Must be a new kid" she thought aloud.  
  
Inuyasha absentmindly nodded. Mrs. Shinta smiled, "Class, we have a new student with us today. Please welcome Rin Takenaki." (I got this from Inu Faceness lol) She was a bit shorter than Kagome, but hardly at all. Maybe an inch. Hard to tell really. She had mid-back long dark brown hair that was halfway up.(Meaning some was put up, the rest was let down...) Since I never mentioned this before, now you can know, she was wearing one of the school uniforms, but, even though it was getting warmer, was wearing the long sleeved version. Rin smiled brightly, "Hi everyone"  
  
"You may choose any of the empty seats you see," Mrs. Shinta said while going towards the board to begin the lesson. Rin made her way to one that was behind Kagome's. Kagome did a quick spin around and held out a hand, "Hey Rin, I'm Kagome!"  
  
"Hi Kagome, nice to meet you" Rin shook her hand and Kagome turned back around before the physics teacher caught her. Class droned on like this, and homework was assigned. But, on the bright side, it was time for lunch after this period. The bell rang and everyone raced out of the classroom. Inuyasha and Kagome gathered their things when Kagome got an idea, "Say, Rin, since you're new here and all, how about eating lunch with us?"  
  
Rin was more than happy to accept the invitation. She had made friends pretty fast, considering she was expecting at least a day of nobody to talk to. (I think I changed when lunch came around...but now, its after fourth period, physics class for Kagome, Inuyasha, and Rin)  
  
The three met Sango, Miroku, Koga, and Ayame (hey i didnt forget those two lol) in the cafeteria, starving for foor. Ayame and Rin hit if off really fast, which was good. Sango and Rin were also fast friends, but Rin and Ayame were almost glued together. (I figured since Kagome and Sango are best best friends, Ayame and Rin can be best buds too!) Koga and Inuyasha bickered most of the time, entertaining everyone around them. Miroku and Sango announced their new little relationship, and other small talk was made as a great welcome to Rin.  
  
-  
  
---(Schools boring so I'll skip it lol)  
  
-  
  
Inuyasha invited them all over after school, but Koga and Ayame had a little date so they skipped it. Leaving Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Rin to hang out. Which wasn't a problem at all. That was plently of people.  
  
(Ok...now I'm gonna steal a game I saw in someone else's fanfic, cause I LOVE the game and just have to use it!)  
  
Kagome sat on one of Inuyasha's bean bag chairs in his room while the others settled with the floor. Except Sango, who took the other bean bag chair. Inuyasha pulled out a deck of cards and shuffled them, "Anyone up for a game of cards?"  
  
Miroku lifted an eyebrow, "What game can we play with so many people?"  
  
"Bullshit"  
  
It took everyone a moment to understand that Inuyasha was referring to the name of the game. Once this was understood, everyone formed a circle on his black carpet(oo dark) and received their cards.  
  
After about three minutes of nice, non-accusing times, Inuyasha sat down three cards, "Three Jacks"  
  
Kagome smiled, "BS"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me, that's BS."  
  
"I don't know...you don't wanna end up with this big pile, do ya?"  
  
"No, I don't. Which is why I'm giving it to you," She flipped the three cards over in triumph. Inuyasha mumbled and took the handful of cards and placed them with his others. Rin was the first one out and stood up stretching, "Well, I'm starved again. Anyone else want something?"  
  
Miroku watched Sango put down one card and spoke, "Just some drinks, thanks"  
  
"So where do I find the kitchen?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up from the game, "Downstairs, through the hallway on your left, and its the second door to your right"  
  
Rin paused, spoke the directions outloud again, and nodded, leaving the room to get food.  
  
-  
  
Being Rin though, she got lost, and went down the hallway on her right. She peeked into the second door to her left, and saw someone sitting in a chair. It looked like the room was a library. She saw that their back was to her, but, being taller than the chair, she saw his silver hair cascading downward. She gulped, and heard a voice, "Can I help you?" He must've heard her. He stood and closed the book he was reading and set it down. He turned to face her, waiting for an answer.  
  
"I'm...lost I think"  
  
"And where are you trying to get to?"  
  
"The kitchen"  
  
"Please follow me."  
  
He walked past her, and she noticed how much taller than her he was. He was probably in his early twenties, from the look on his face. She followed him, taking in all of his features. He was gorgeous! He led her to the kitchen and looked down at her, "Anything else?"  
  
'How about a kiss!' Rin mentally slapped herself for that thought. She doesn't even know the guy! She looked around, "Where are the drinks?"  
  
"What kind do you want?"  
  
"Any soda is fine..."  
  
"Cold ones are in the refrigerator, and warm ones are over there." He pointed to the marble counter. He looked fairly emotionless, but he was polite.   
  
She walked over to the fridge and opened it, pulling out five cans. "You're Inuyasha's older brother, right?"  
  
She was mentally slapped again. Why is she still rambling? She had remember Inuyasha mentioning his brother's return and it just flew out. Sigh, how pathetic.  
  
"Yes, I am his half brother, Sesshoumaru. And who are you? I do not think I recall you from other visits."  
  
Rin turned around, "I'm kinda new here. I'm Rin."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to leave and return to his book, "Well it was nice meeting you, Rin."   
  
She was about to faint right there. He was just so...something she couldn't think of the right word for. Shaking it off, she found her way back to Inuyasha's room.  
  
-  
  
"What took ya so long?" Inuyasha asked while snapping open his coke.  
  
Rin blushed, "I got lost...and met Sesshoumaru"  
  
Miroku looked up, "Oh? Did he scare you?"  
  
"No, why? Is he supposed to be scary or something?"  
  
"Well, no, but he's not very welcoming of Inuyasha's friends" Sango took a drink of her soda. They had finished the card game. Miroku lost.  
  
"He seemed pretty nice to me."  
  
Kagome smirked, "What's with the blush?"  
  
This caused Rin to blush more, which wasn't like her at all, "Well I-uh..."  
  
"Don't tell me ya like my brother!" Inuyasha sat on his bed and gave Rin a look.  
  
She sighed, "He's so cute though"  
  
Kagome shook her head, "No, Inuyasha's cute."  
  
This turned into a small arguement between the three girls. Even Sango joined in. They all said theirs was better looking than the other. This ended with Inuyasha and Miroku interrupting and laughing their heads off.  
  
-  
  
---  
  
-  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Hm...ok. I think that went well. This is one of my longer chapters I think too. So I had comedy, fluff, and a new student! Hey, go me! But what will Sesshoumaru think of this new comer? Dun dun dun...review to find out!  
  
Oh and I put Shippo in the beginning so you know he's okay and everything. Inuyasha's kind of taken to him like a older brother/father figure thing. Though he doesn't show it.  
  
SHOUTOUTS:  
  
Inu Faceness - Well I'm working the best I can you know! Hope I played Rin out right lol  
  
Death - Thank you so much, and I'm getting on with the fluff best I can  
  
---Sasami--- 


	18. Perfect

Sorry for the delay everyone! I went to Scotland on vacation. But now I'm back!  
  
I haven't been getting many reviews anyways, so I doubt many people noticed my absence...oh well  
  
Also, I couldn't think of what to do in the beginning of the chapter...it was so hard to write after being gone so long!  
  
---Chapter 18: Perfect---  
  
-  
  
Kagome sat in her room, doing some much needed studying for a test coming up. The phone rang and she got up to answer it, since her family was out for the night.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Oh hi Sango. How's everything?"  
  
"Just fine. Miroku's been flattering me more than ever now that we're together"  
  
"And how's that been?"  
  
"Great, but a bit corny!"  
  
Kagome smiled. Her best friend finally got with the guy Kagome had known Sango liked from the beginning. She laughed into the phone, trying to focus on the matter at hand, "What's that noise Sango?"  
  
"He's here right now, and my last comment got him riled up."  
  
Miroku's voice was heard in the background, "I am not corny, dear Sango!"  
  
Kagome laughed again. "Kagome, I should go. I'll talk to you once Miroku comes to his senses."  
  
"Sango, I'm not corny!! Take that back!"  
  
With that, the phone hung up, leaving a silence echoing through Kagome's bedroom. She sighed and set the phone down. She just couldn't focus on her books today. She needed something fun to do. She left the house and headed towards Rin's house. She knocked on the door, and in minutes, Rin had opened it.  
  
-  
  
"Kagome! I wasn't expecting anyone over today! Come on in" Rin spoke in surprise and let her friend in. They made their way to Rin's room, stopping in the kitchen to get some drinks. Once they were settled in, Kagome spoke up, "I was really bored at him, and figured I would come over and chat for awhile"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in the kitchen when Sesshoumaru walked in. Inuyasha smirked and got an idea, "So how's my older brother?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Do I have to want something just because I ask you how you're doing?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Fine. Have it your way. I was wonderin if you and Rin have been having fun together"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well she gets lost so much in this house, you two must've become good friends by now"  
  
"I do not know what you are talking about, brother"  
  
Inuyasha stood up and smirked again, walking past Sesshoumaru, "Whatever, bro"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Miroku! Would you quit that?"  
  
"Quit what?"  
  
Sango pushed Miroku away, gripping her sides. After refusing to take back the 'corny' comment, Miroku decided to punish her by tickling her to death. This went on for half an hour, before Sango ran out of breath and stopped the torturing. Miroku looked down at her innocently and she could've sworn she saw a halo around his head. She sat up and straightened her pink shirt before turning to her boyfriend, "I never said I didn't like your corniness. You shouldn't take things so seriously"  
  
Miroku grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close, "But when you say it, I always take it seriously, Sango"  
  
She shivered as his breath tickled her ear and sighed, "You know I don't mean it"  
  
Miroku smiled and rested his chin on her shoulder and they sat in a comfortable silence just like that.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kagome walked down the street, and passed Inuyasha's house. She shrugged and knocked on the door, having nothing better to do, and she hadn't seen Inuyasha since school. Their maid, whom if I haven't already named in this story, I now name Suni.(Soo nee) She knew Kagome by now, and let her in. She then returned to cleaning the carpet in the hallway. Kagome made her way up the stairs and saw Inuyasha smiling with his door open. She stepped in and rose an eyebrow, "And what's making you so happy?"  
  
Inuyasha had noticed her scent not long ago, but wasn't thinking she was actually there, so he jumped up on his bed and looked at her, "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome smiled and walked over to Inuyasha, sitting on the edge of his bed, "Didn't think I could surprise you"  
  
"I didn't either...what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just thought I'd drop by. So, what's got you all cheery?"  
  
He paused and blinked, "Oh, well I was just messing with my idiot brother about Rin." Kagome tilted her head, but smile and mischief was shining from her brown eyes.  
  
"What'd you do this time?"  
  
Inuyasha stretched his arms over his head and yawned, "I just suggested he liked her. He seemed to get embarrassed, so I think he does"  
  
The girl next to him smiled, "Well that would be perfect. We all know how much Rin talks about him. Then we'd all be with who we wanna be with, right?"  
  
"I know I am" He ran his fingers through her hair and she smiled. "And I thought Sango said Miroku was the corny one..."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" A small, nonthreatening growl escaping his lips. Kagome sighed happily, ignoring his comment and tickled one of his ears. He attempted to growl about it, but it came out more like a purr, causing Kagome to start laughing again.  
  
"Yes, it would be perfect..." Kagome leaned against Inuyasha and closed her eyes.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hm, was that too corny? I just got back and I'm not quite back in the game...I'm working on it. And tomorrow, I'll be updating some of my other fanfics, so you can take a look at them too!  
  
SHOUTOUTS:  
  
InuFaceness: Yes, I did kinda borrow some stuff...but I apologize, you just had such a good idea. I'll try not to do it again! Gomen!  
  
Sackimitama4me: Wow, thank you so much! I'm flattered you think that! I'll be sure to try and keep that ranking on your list!  
  
Kyuuka-kitsune: Yes, it is quite a contest, but Inuyasha will always be number one on my list  
  
Death: Heh, I'm workin on that couple as we speak! They seem to be a more popular couple than I once thought. I will be sure to remember Rin and Sess belong together lol  
  
---Sasami--- 


	19. Old Friends

Alright...I'm gonna try my hardest to come up with something good for this'n...let's see how it goes!  
  
---Chapter 19: Old Friends---  
  
"Hm, perhaps its time I pay that boy a visit. He must've finished with the jewel by now"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Ah! You cheater!"  
  
"I'm not cheating! I'm just better at this than you!"  
  
"No way! I'm the queen of racing games, Inuyasha!"  
  
"Not anymore! I just beat you!" Inuyasha threw his hands in the air and Kagome tackled him to the ground.  
  
"I still say you cheated!"  
  
He grinned and kissed her nose, "I don't cheat. I'm just better than you"  
  
"Are not!" She hit his arm and stood up.  
  
Sango lifted an eyebrow, "You two having fun, I pressume?"  
  
Inuyasha sat up and crossed his arms, "Not really. She's too easy to beat"  
  
"Oh be quiet. I won some of those times too ya know" Kagome walked over to Sango, "I'm ready to go Sango"  
  
Sango laughed, "Alright. See you later Inuyasha"  
  
With that, the two girls left for the mall. It was a girl's day out you know.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kagome and Sango wandered through the mall talking nonstop about 'their guys'. They both stopped when they saw Miroku talking to some girl. Sango recognized her and walked up to Miroku, "Hey Miroku"  
  
"Huh? Oh hey Sango. What brings you here?" Miroku turned around and smiled.  
  
'He's not acting suspicious...' Sango thought and turned her attention to the girl in front of him. The girl smiled brightly, "Hey Sango. I don't see you much"  
  
'Yea cause I try not to talk to you if I can help it other than at school...' She brushed it off and smiled, "Yea I know, Koharu."  
  
Miroku noticed the slight irritation in Sango's voice and dragged her away from Koharu, "What's the matter?"  
  
Sango took in a deep breath, "Why are you here with her?"  
  
"Oh I'm not. I just bumped into her and was making small talk. You don't expect I'm being unfaithful do you?"  
  
"Well no. I just know how you like to flirt and..."  
  
"But now that I'm with you there's no need"  
  
Sango blushed and Kagome made her way over to them, "Alright...bye Miroku."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Inuyasha was walking down the street when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and lifted an eyebrow, "How did you..."  
  
"You are Inuyasha, right?"  
  
"Who's askin?"  
  
"Me. Who else?" The woman brushed back some of her black hair and smiled, "Did the jewel work out well?"  
  
"Yea it did, thanks for letting me have it" 'Did I just thank her? Kagome must be rubbing off on me or something' Inuyasha continued thinking different things in his head when she interrupted his thoughts, "You remember, I'm Kikyo, don't you?"  
  
"Uh yea" Inuyasha slightly smiled. 'Actually no...I had no idea that was your name, but oh well'  
  
Kikyo turned around and began walking away, "I'll be seeing you later"  
  
Inuyasha watched her walk away and turned around to head back home, "Well that was weird..."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Yea it was a short chapter I know...I just couldnt think of anything good...Ive got writers block with this story. If you guys have any ideas, dont hesitate to tell me about them! Cause I need something to get me going again! lol  
  
Sasami  
  
Oh and its pretty clear I'm gonna be doing Simplicity of a Complicated Love...so look for that under my name soon! I already have it written on my website, so its gonna need to be edited to sound better. Alright, so long! 


	20. Confrontation

I haven't been getting reviews on any of my stories the past couple days, so I'll see if updating this one helps...  
  
Oh let me **note**. Kagome died last year kind of, and now shes back. They're all seniors this year. I was looking and it was summer when Inu and the others left to save Kagome. Now...theyre at school again by a weird mishap of mine and theyre all seniors. Thanks to me sitting here for an hour clearing things up while eating lunch! heh heh  
  
**---Chapter 20: Confrontation---  
**  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Rin and Sango were sitting in one of their classes together, chatting before the period ended. The bell rang soon though, and the two walked out of the room still talking, "So Rin, what do you think of Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Rin looked off towards the lockers, smiling to herself, "He's cute."  
  
"From the sounds of it, you think more than just 'hes cute'."  
  
Rin spun around and grabbed Sango's arm, "Ok, then I think he's a drop-dead gorgeous man! Does that cover it about right?" She looked forward again, almost asking herself the last question.  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome walked up, hearing the last part of the girls' conversation. Inuyasha covered his dog ears, "Please no more about my stupid brother!"  
  
Kagome laughed, "Oh come on Inuyasha, don't worry about it, at least she's not talking about you"  
  
"Why would I when his brother is so much better?!" The schoolgirl began ranting about Sesshoumaru all over again. The others rolled their eyes and continued on their way to class.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Hey Kagome"  
  
Kagome turned around. Hojo stood in front of her, smiling as usual. Kagome took in a deep breath, no big deal. It's been a whole summer since the two broke up, and Kagome was with Inuyasha now. So she was ok, "Hey Hojo"  
  
Hojo sat down in at a table near hers and Inuyasha's, "How've you been lately?"  
  
"Just fine" She said, waiting for Inuyasha to get to class. Having Hojo in her physics class wasn't her happiest class of the day. It was almsot the end of the day though, so she never was too upset about it.  
  
Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome at the table, and noticed her and Hojo talking. He forced himself not to growl and looked towards the front of the room. Kagome nudged him and smiled up at him, "About time you got here"  
  
"Oh I didn't know you noticed. You looked kinda busy over there"  
  
"With him? You're kidding, right? He's just a friend, you know that"  
  
Inuyasha ignored her explanation and changed the subject.   
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were now walking home from school. They could drive, but Kagome's house was pretty close to school, so they normally walked, and Inuyasha left to get his car from school later. On their way, they noticed a woman in priestess robes standing on the sidewalk. Inuyasha stopped and looked towards the figure, confused. Kagome was clueless and noticed him stop, "Inuyasha? You ok?"  
  
"Uh...hm.."   
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
The woman walked up to them and smiled, "Inuyasha, so this is the girl you mentioned before..." She looked at Kagome, then turned her attention back to the hanyou in front of her. Kagome looked back up at Inuyasha, "Do you know her?"  
  
Inuyasha slightly nodded, "Kikyo..."  
  
"I knew you'd remember me. You know, this girl does look a little like me, but I don't know what you see in her"  
  
Kagome clenched her fist, "Excuse me, but-"  
  
Kikyo interrupted, "I'm sure you know you have feelings for me, right?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped backwards, "What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Well when you came to the caves a few months ago, it was obvious you had something for me"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
Kikyo smiled, "Well, you'll know soon enough" at that, she walked past them, down the sidewalk.  
  
Kagome put her hands on her hips, "Who was that and what's going on around here?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "Well when I went to go get that jewel, she was protecting it. I don't know why she thinks I have feelings for her or whatever. I can barely remember her name"  
  
Kagome laughed at this and continued down the sidewalk towards the shrine, "Well, you can start by telling her you don't...but she seems kind of weird to me. See ya tomorrow Inuyasha!"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Well, I got this idea from a reviewer, they know who they are. So thanks even if you think your idea wasn't good. I found it quite useful in typing this chapter. And the title came from your idea too! So thank you again!!!  
  
**SHOUTOUTS:**  
  
**Inu Faceness:** Looks like your first guess was right. Kikyo's up to something, isn't she? .  
  
**Kyuuka-kitsune:** Thank you very much. It's nice to have people who enjoy my stories!  
  
**Death:** Thank you again for that help out of my writer's block! I'm going to do just what you said. It was my intentions...but when you said it, an idea came to mind. Thanks again!  
  
**_---Sasami---_**  
  
**_R&R PLEASE! _**


	21. Setting Them Up

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've just been soooo stumped on what to write about. But I'll try to do something new!  
  
**---Chapter 21: Setting Them Up---  
**  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kagome got to school and searched for Sango before the bell rang. She caught her in the hallway and spoke, "I have to talk to you at athletics today!"  
  
"Wha-" But before it all got out, Kagome had raced off to her first period, leaving a confused Sango behind her. Without warning, Miroku came up and gave one of his charming smiles on his way to class, almost causing Sango to be late to class, since she fell into a daze.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Their third class came along after too long, leading all of them to athletics. Inuyasha and Miroku were talking to Sango and Kagome, until they separated to go into separate locker rooms. They all began changing into shorts and t-shirts and tennis shoes and so on. Hojo argued with Inuyasha before leaving to go to the gym, and Miroku left quickly, hoping to get a peek into the girls locker rooms before heading to the gym.

The girls were talking amongst each other and Kagome noticed that Kikyo person there too. Was she going to this high school now? She brushed it off and walked with Rin and Sango to class. Every year, when its just right to be outside in fall, they all got to play tennis. Which was good, cause Kagome was the master of tennis. But there was always Hojo and Inuyasha, who beat out everybody. So they always played each other, arguing and dissing each other the whole game. Sango was about to ask Kagome to play, but Miroku dragged her off and saying, "Dear Sango, I would like to test my skill on you again"  
  
"But you did that yesterday!"  
  
"Exactly" This caused Sango to blush profusely.  
  
Kagome played against Rin for awhile, thinking about how to talk Sango into spending more time with Miroku. She was going to put those two together if it killed her! Rin noticed Kagome's thoughtful expression and stopped playing to ask her about it. Kagome explained and Rin became just as evil minded. "Well getting them alone will lead to Miroku getting brave and then Sango will admit she's in love with the guy, and before you know it, you'll be seeing a new couple in town!"  
  
"But how do we get them alone? The movies worked once, but it didn't get them together..."  
  
"Maybe Inuyasha can help."  
  
Kagome almost laughed, "He's not one for putting people in the right atmosphere."  
  
Rin nodded and began thinking up other ways to put their plan into action. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Hojo were practically screaming at each other on the courts. You could have sworn the tennis ball was catching fire from all the pounding it was getting.  
  
"Just give up already!"  
  
"Not when I'm beating the hell out of you!"  
  
"Then GIVE UP!"  
  
"Why I otta---"  
  
Suddenly a loud whistle was blown, "Alright class! That's enough for today! Go change and head to your next period!" The coach clapped her hands together once and waited for the group to leave.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Kikyo smirked on her way to class. She had enrolled to this high school, and was about to have the rest of the day with Inuyasha in her class. This was perfect. She sat down, after glancing at Inuyasha, who almost fainted from seeing her there. Since when was _she_ here?!  
  
Kagome and Rin were in this class with them too, so they were also thinking different things about Kikyo. Rin was curious as to who she was, and Kagome was having slightly angry thoughts about her. I mean, afterall, she came onto Inuyasha yesterday! Inuyasha was her boyfriend now and nobody was going to change that! Inuyasha was just confused like no other. Since it was the middle of the day and Kikyo had been at school all day, there was no introduction of any sort. Class began like usual, and ended for lunch like usual too.  
  
When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, and the start of lunch, students flooded out the doors and into the cafeteria and outside on the benches. Kagome and Inuyasha told Rin about Kikyo, and met up with Sango and Miroku in the lunchroom. After getting lunch and sitting outside under a nice tree, Kagome and Rin dragged Miroku to the other side of the table and spoke so Sango couldn't hear. Inuyasha could though, with his sensitive ears concealed by the green cap he wore. And this is what he heard.  
  
"Miroku, you have to ask Sango out on a date."  
  
Miroku sighed, "You think I haven't tried?"  
  
Kagome spoke up, "Without groping her or being perverted?"  
  
"You made your point..."  
  
"Thought so. Now then, ask her out for tonight, we'll take care of the rest." Rin reassured him.  
  
The three returned to their lunches and two friends. Sango asked what it was about, but all refused to answer her. Inuyasha simply gave Kagome a look, saying he knew, but was nice and told Sango nothing.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
School eventually ended and Rin took off, saying she had "things to do". Kagome and Inuyasha said they should help Rin out and left too. Miroku pretty much guessed they wanted him to ask her now, but Sango however was left confused for the second time that day. She looked over at Miroku, who in turn looked off into some trees. He was normally fine around her, but he never had anything planned to do to her...it usually just happened. This time he was planning on asking her out on a date and there was nervousness running through him. (aww how sweet!)  
  
"Um, Sango?"  
  
"Yes?" She looked over at him again, curiousity filling her brown orbs.  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck in the nervousness and looked off again, "Can I...ask you something?"  
  
"Well you just did, but go ahead and ask again." She smiled, oblivious to his battling nerves. To her, they were just chatting, she had no idea what was about to come from his lips.  
  
"Would you consider...going out on a date with me sometime tonight?"  
  
Sango's face changed drastically to a flushed and surprised gaze directed to the sidewalk. Miroku attempted to glance at her, but was afraid of getting slapped, so he continued looking ahead.  
  
She finally looked up and in his direction, "Yes..."  
  
"Oh ok, you don't have to I mean---did you say yes?" He looked down at her, shock written all over his face.  
  
"Mhm"  
  
He smiled and hugged her before running off in the direction of his house, yelling back something about picking her up at 7.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Aww I'm officially putting those two together! YAY! I've been planning out when to do it, and since I was at a road block, I pick now! Tell me what you think.  
  
**SHOUTOUTS:**  
  
**Inu Faceness:** She's planning the worst of course! But don't worry, I'd never let Kikyo have her way...would I?  
  
**sweet-captor:** Thank you much! I love it when I find reviews on my email, makes my day!  
  
**death:** Well...thanks but I think I might have to pass on the british slang, since they are all in Japan afterall. But the bloody hell might catch on! lol  
  
**Starblade5:** Heh, I'm glad you enjoy it! I'll be sure to update more often  
  
**anime-wuver-016:** I hope you like how its turning out! Hate to dissappoint...  
  
**_---Sasami---_**


	22. The Cute Couple

I might be finishing this one soon. If you want, I'll have a sequel, but it won't be until after Love's Choices finishes, and I add my newest story. Which you probably will want a sequel, since I won't have a chance to get Rin and Sesshoumaru together in this one lol.  
  
Dont get me wrong, I want them together in my story!  
  
**---Chapter 22: The Cute Couple---  
**  
"YAY! It's official! Sango and Miroku are in love!"  
  
Sango jumped back on her bed. When she arrived at home, Rin and Kagome were already there, waiting for her. And now they were getting every detail from how he asked her out.  
  
"You guys! You're imagining things!"  
  
Rin smirked and shook her head, "Nuh uh! We're right! He loves you! And you love him too!"  
  
"But-"  
  
Kagome was raiding Sango's closet and threw a couples things on her head, "Put these one! He loves this outfit the most!"  
  
Sango pulled the clothing off her head and looked at them, "You have to be joking! This is way too revealing!"  
  
"Well she did say it was Miroku's favorite." Rin giggled and started picking out shoes to match. Kagome nodded and pulled Sango into a standing position, "Go put those on!"  
  
The girl sighed and walked into the bathroom, closed the door, and did as she was instructed. Sometimes she wondered how Kagome and Rin talked her into these things. She opened the door, glaring at the carpet below her for no apparent reason known. She sported a dark red tank top with a golden dragon in the middle. The shirt stopped just at her waist, so if she stretched or sat down, most likely it'd go up a bit. Below that, she had on a black mini skirt, she only wore it once before, and sadly, Miroku obviously remembered. She pulled on the skirt as if to make it longer, but to no avail.  
  
Rin smiled and shook Kagome's hand, "Well done! I must say he'll be very happy to see this. Now for me to apply the finishing touches!" Before Sango could object to anything, she found herself sitting in a chair in front of her dresser, her hair being combed and the ends being curled. She closed her eyes and sighed, waiting for the torture to end.  
  
"No no, that necklace doesn't match the gold. Here, she can wear this one!"  
  
"Right, and this red eyeshadow she always wears will do just the thing!"  
  
"Not to mention a little bit of lipgloss to accent her lips"  
  
"Which Miroku will love"  
  
"Yup yup. And let's not forget these shoes. They'll fit the night best"  
  
Sango opened her eyes, staring into the mirror. The two girls were now talking to each other about the date, seeing they had finished getting Sango ready. She rolled her eyes and stood up, "Can I leave now?"  
  
"No, Miroku's picking you up, remember?" Kagome turned around from the conversation of Sango's shoes, and smiled.  
  
Rin acted dramatic and sat on Sango's bed, "Our little girl's growing up!"  
  
_**RING! RING!**_  
  
"Sango! Miroku's here!"  
  
Her mother's voice made it through the crack in her bedroom door, and Sango prayed, _'Saved by the bell!'_ She then waved to her friends, thanking them nonetheless, she would've never gotten dressed in time if it weren't for their help. She walked down the stairs of her house and stopped when she saw Miroku.  
  
"Hey Sango" He sounded calm enough, but unbeknowest to her, he was shaking in his shoes. It's not everyday he actually gets to spend a night with just Sango.

(Okay, ruined my scene changer so I'll use something else:

**SCENE CHANGE!)** (mwahaha)

"Oh I bet Miroku will love this"  
  
"Yea, well, lets just hope they don't both freeze up" Kagome laughed and laid back on Inuyaha's bed. Once she had finished with Rin, she headed to Inuyasha's, planning on spending time with him tonight.  
  
"We're talking about Miroku here, he wouldn't!" Inuyasha was sitting next to her, watching her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"I dunno, with Sango, he can get pretty shy"  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
He shook his head and leaned over her, "We'll see"  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded before his lips captured hers in a kiss. Inuyasha got up and yawned, scratching his head.  
  
"You know what you haven't done in a long time?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
She sat up, pointing at the guitar leaning against his wall, "Play guitar and sing"  
  
"Guess you're right, not since...well you know when"  
  
"Yeah. Well, anyway, I really think you should play again! I liked hearing you"  
  
Inuyasha's cheeks turned red and he turned around so she might not notice.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Sango walked alongside Miroku on the way to her front steps. It had been a long date, but it proved quite fun. Even though they both got a little flushed here and there, they still had times when they laughed, and just talked. Miroku stopped walking just before she did, "Well, uh, g'night?"  
  
"Good night. Thanks, I had lots of fun" She smiled and hopped up to kiss his cheek before disappearing into her house.  
  
Miroku was left in a slight daze on his way home.

**END CHAPTER**  
Okay, not the best ending for this chapter, but I ran out of things to say lol. Anyways, there should only be one more chapter to this, so if you have any ideas for a good ending (but still leaving room for a possible sequel) say something!  
  
**SHOUTOUTS:**  
  
**AngelofLight:** Thanks ya so much! Hope ya like what I did!  
  
**Death:** Yes, Kikyo can be with Naraku for all we care, huh? Don't worry, I'm workin on that!  
  
**WolfPack4:** Yea, lemons just aren't really that appealing to me! I've written one on another story, but I doubt Ill ever do anything like that again heh heh  
  
**Krazifull2748:** And here we have a Sango and Miroku chapter, Id been meanin to have it for awhile. Anyways, hope you liked!  
  
**CraziAznGurl:** May Kikyo burn in hell, ALONE! Inuyasha and Kagome will be together mwahahahhaa...uh anyways, hope you liked this chapter lol  
  
**Inu Faceness:** Fluff fluff, hm well I'm probably making my last chapter quite fluffy for the Inu/Kag audience. So you'll hopefully enjoy that. And uhm....lets kill Kikyo!  
  
**_---Sasami---_**


	23. Special Times

Well, I must say, I've been inspired for this last chapter, with the help of a reviewer (who shall be properly thanked soon enough...even if it takes awhile!)  
  
Let's see if this "Epilogue" goes as well as planned in my head  
  
**---Epilogue: Special Times---  
**  
Rin skipped down the hall humming happily to herself. How cool was this? Her four best buds were all together like they should be. I mean, one might think she'd feel sorry for herself, but that wasn't Rin. She was always optimistic about these things. She knew her day would come too sometime. Just not now.  
  
"Hey Rin"  
  
She turned to see Sango walking up, as happy as ever. "Hey Sango. I didn't see you this morning, where were you?"  
  
"Oh well...uh" Her face tainted pink and she looked off to the side, "Miroku wanted to walk me to school today."  
  
Rin bursted into 'aw's and 'oo's, causing Sango to get even more embarrassed than originally. This continued throughout the day, Miroku would do the tiniest thing, Sango would blush, and the other three would say something about it, causing both to get embarrassed. Not to say it was much different for Inuyasha and Kagome. He just wasn't quite as romantic as Miroku.  
  
**.(scene change)  
**  
Kikyo was meanwhile, sitting in one of her classes, thinking of the best way to mess with Inuyasha. He took the Sacred Jewel. Only fair she took something of his as well. So what if it was him she wanted? It was a fair trade.  
  
**.(scene change)**  
  
Kagome was again in Inuyasha's room after school the next day, like usual. Only this time, they weren't alone. Sango, Miroku and Rin had joined them, since they all wanted to just hang out for awhile. Sango was chatting with Rin about something, and Kagome was telling Inuyasha about some 'evil' plan of hers to set up more couples.  
  
Miroku leaned back against the wall, admiring his Sango leaning over to whisper her thoughts. His Sango. He liked the sound of it too. He realized he was staring and hoped she wouldn't notice. But, sadly, she did and she shot around, pulling her jacket around her, "What?!"  
  
He weakly smiled, "Just enjoying the view"  
  
"I don't know if I should be flattered, or worried"  
  
"Both" Rin giggled and looked over to the guitar sitting against its stand. She pointed at it, curious, "Say, Inuyasha, why don't you ever play that?"  
  
"Uh...well..." His cheeks flushed and he sat on the edge of his bed, quiet.  
  
Kagome jumped in front of him, "Pretty pretty pleeaaseee play just one song! For me?" And there went the puppy dog eyes. His barrier dropped and he stood up, "Fine, but only one song"  
  
She clapped, along with Rin and the others. He picked up the instrument, strumming a few chords to help refresh his memory. He took in a breath:

**(SONG)**  
I rather chase your shadow all my life  
Than be afraid of my own  
I rather be with you  
I know that now  
I rather be than be alone with the problems I know  
  
And the world keeps spinning round  
When my world's upside and I wouldn't change a thing  
I've got nothing else to lose  
Well after all I found you  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
No,you and I wouldn't change a thing  
  
Everything I know has led me down  
So I will just let go  
Let you turn me inside out  
'Cause I know I'm not sure  
About anything but you  
And I wouldn't have it any other way  
  
Well the world keeps spinning round  
When my world's upside and I wouldn't change a thing  
I've got nothing else to lose  
Well after all I found you  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
No,you and I wouldn't change a thing  
  
Spinning, turning, watching  
All my life  
Has found its meaning  
Walking, calling, climbing  
All my life  
Has found its meaning--You--and I wouldn't change a thing  
No, You, and I wouldn't change a thing  
  
When the world keeps spinning round when my world's upside and I wouldn't change a thing I've got nothing else to lose  
Well after all I found you And I wouldn't change a thing  
No,you and I wouldn't change a thing ...  
**(END SONG!)**

He stopped and looked around at everyone. Before he could say something against his musical ability, Kagome had jumped onto him, telling him how great the song was. Rin clapped happily, cheering him on. Sango and Miroku just laughed at the scene. Rin was almost like a sister to Inuyasha. Kagome hummed some of the notes out loud, still hearing his voice. Then a knock came to the door, and Rin decided she might as well answer since everyone else was busy. She hopped up and opened Inuyasha's bedroom door, stopping dead in her tracks. In front of her, stood long beautiful silver hair, and narrow, yet beautiful all the same, golden eyes. "Can I help you?" She maintained her usual cheerfulness however, despite the way she always got flushed when Sesshoumaru was around.  
  
"I couldn't help but overhear my little brother playing. Its about time he start again. What changed his mind?"  
  
Rin, being the excited girl she was, hopped and pointed at the raven haired girl sitting next to Inuyasha, "It was all Kagome! Cause they LOVE each other!"  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile at this, which was very rare indeed. Inuyasha noticed, "Hey, what's got you all happy?"  
  
Now, to the average Sesshoumaru lover, you know he never blushes or gets flushed. But to those who know him best, like Inuyasha for instance, can tell when a slight change in features appears. He looked towards the floor, hoping to maintain his usual flow, "Nothing"  
  
After a small arguement between him and his younger brother, Rin invited him in and, surprisingly, he walked in and sat down on Inuyasha's chair. After that, the six all chatted, teased and joked with each other. And that's how it was and will be.  
  
**.(DONE!)**  
  
Hm, what a stupid ending. I stink lol. Anyways, I tried huh? Sorry it took so long, I actually started this back when I posted up Ch.22, but never got around to finishing it. It's hard to think up the right epilogue. I might make a sequel, but if I do, it won't be for awhile.  
  
Again, sorry for the wait. I hope this sufficed to everyone's needs. Oh, and just for this last chapter, let me say that that wasn't my song. It's **Lifehouse's-Spin**. Now, all the songs in this fic weren't mine, and I'll make a better note of putting up the owners of the songs in the chapters from here on. But until then...lol  
  
Well...see you people later. I hope to be writing new chapters soon! But with school around, I may not update as much as planned. Maybe only once a week. I'll try though  
  
**_---Sasami---_**


	24. Author's Idea

Hey everyone!

I read this story over and thought maybe I could make a sequel to it. It won't happen anytime soon, but once I have high school down and I'm not too busy, I can start one, that is...if I get enough votes claiming this story is good enough for one. It will probably include more of high school, and possibly their graduation. Then who knows what twists I'll add. Tell me what you think!

---Sasami--- 


End file.
